Amy's New Beginning with Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
by leox987
Summary: At the age thirteen Amy loses everything her mansion and her parents burn into flames, but Amy discovers before it all burned someone murder her parents. Soon Amy discovers a secret that her parents are Queen and King of the guardian angels know as crystalers and Amy is next for the throne. Will Amy encounter new friends discover her parents murder. Will Amy sing for the New York?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Well for an ordinary girl things were going to change for her this girl's father was a friend to a great man who would practice the art of ninjitsu and would teach her father because back than the father saved the man's life back then in the war. The man soon got married and lived in riches because he owned two successful companies, but living a secret life with a secret job the mother also worked with the husband on this secret job. Later in the years they had a baby girl the father soon taught his daughter how to learn the way of the ninja and on her tenth birthday the girl received the best gift in the world two katana swords and the girl would use those swords in her training. Soon two years past the girl was ready to hit the age of becoming a woman the girl soon got in the limo excited what her parents had planned for her birthday this year. But when she was getting home she saw her home into flames the girl knew should not enter the mansion, but she had to see if her parents were alive. Then soon the girl went and as she went in she saw her parents both dead on the ground.

The girl sad that it was too late to save them she took what she could a katana sword and a small wrapped gift in her dad's hand Amy ran out quickly of the mansion before she got stuck in there. Soon then the girl saw another package outside the mansion it had her name on it she took it and ran away her butler looked for the girl, but she was gone. The girl went to a safe place that her parents had taken her when she was seven years – old. The girl was by a lake in New York City it was dark later that still sad of the loss of her parents. Amy took opened the first little present in her dad's hand. It was a crystal pendant on a silver chain Amy put it around her neck and said it was like the one that mom and dad had on their necks. Then second package was a hologram a recording of both her parents before they were dead.

Amy started to cry as they were speaking the dad said hi Amy Happy Birthday I am so sorry for what me and your mother had put you through if are getting this message that means we both are dead someone a couple weeks of goes wanted to rule the entire universe of different worlds me and your mother refused to help him you see because he was evil he offered us tons of money, but we refused his offer he soon told us that he would see us again, but it would be are last to seeing him your mother and I were scared for if he got this information the fate of all types of universes would be gone and we were scared he might kill you to. Then Amy's dad said that necklace is on your mother's and my neck are no ordinary necklace they have very strong powers beyond belief and we had never told are secret Amy, but the truth is we are guardian angels who protect strong hearted heroes and we been doing this for a while. Now my daughter the faith of the universe is in your hand's you have to be strong and use what I have taught you will train with the other guardian angels the people are called the crystalers and we also did not tell the crystalers you are their next ruler Amy yes you are a princess in their kingdom you will need to train hard and learn their ways. But you will still have fun and meet all kinds of creatures and people and protecting them. I know you will not fail and you make a great princess her parent's last words on the hologram were happy birthday Amy and that they loved.

Her soon when the hologram video ended Amy cried and said now what I suppose to do how I am supposed to go to the kingdom of the guardian angels. Then soon Amy's new necklace was shining her pendant then soon Amy was starting to shine a bright light. Amy soon said what is happening to me I feel so powerful like there was no limit to my powers then soon Amy started to get her angel wings. In that moment Amy soon saw nothing bright white light Amy soon said am I dead yet am I with my mom and dad in heaven Amy soon then said whoa she saw a lot of people with angel wings then Amy said I am finally here to rule. Then soon a wise man came to Amy he said Amy soon said who are you my name is Frank I am the Pope of this kingdom. Frank told Amy that he would be expecting her Amy said so what heroes do I have to protect Frank told Amy that she would have to train at least with them for two years then she would go back to New York and she could find her parents murder and get to rebuild her mansion and take care of her father's business. Frank told Amy she could have what have she wanted she could be or do anything she wanted to do her super powers were unlimited her wealth unlimited and she could get anything she wanted just in a snap soon Frank said let the training and learning start.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Two years later Amy finally finished her training and finally received her first mission and would also take care of unfinished business get mansion X up and running take back business X and find her parent's murder she found out that she was working with four mutant turtle brothers and their father a rat named Master Splinter, but Amy knew before Master Splinter was a mutant rat he micked a ninja teacher named Hamato Yoshi and he has trained Amy's father Amy thought that this Splinter would recognize the pendant and maybe know someone who murder her parent's Amy would not rest until that person was gone. Amy had long dark brown hair with blue streaks on them a golden dragon birth mark on her neck and a crystal tattoo on her arm and behind that tattoo was the florescent sign on it that made her royal by blood Amy hid it so her new friends would not treat her different she had a dark blue ninja, a ninja suit with colors blue and black on them, she was also wearing ninja knee pads, elbow pads, shoulder pads with the crystal sign on each one of them, she also had black pants on each side of the legs there were blue lines, she wore black and blue shoes that would increase her speed, had black tape around her hands and fingers, and her improved katana swords that her dad gave her when she was young she put golden dragons on the blade and the blade would be surrounded by blue flames when she needed it during a ninja fight anything to protect her and she would always have her unlimited super powers at any time. So Frank told Amy when she got her six wings she would finally be ready to lead and be a princess Amy hugged Frank goodbye and got ready to fly to her new mission she just could not wait it might take a while to fly, but Amy did not see a reason to rush although it was exciting.

Well that same night four turtle brothers were practicing a ninja tenchquies. Then soon Raph was mad that Leonardo past Master Splinter's test and not him. Raphael soon said ninja teacher's pet and then Leonardo said ninja drop out the other said ooh then Raph and Leo got in each other's faces. Then Master Splinter breaking up the fight my sons and again my sons. What I teach is most important because the people above us will never understand us that is why you must train and practice. But they did not know that they were going to get attack by little robots, there home was trashed and their oldest brother Leonardo was worried about his father Master Splinter. Soon Leonardo asked his brother Donnie if there was a way to get in contact with his father Donnie was already one step ahead Leo he got out his shell cell to call to see if Master Splinter was okay soon Master Splinter got up and got his shell cell Master Splinter soon told Leonardo where to meet him and his brothers. But there was some complications there he they had no way to get let unless they went to the outside world. But Leonardo said we are not here to expose are self it is dangerous up here and no one will ever accept us. Leonardo soon said we are only up here to get into the next manhole his brothers understood. Raphael soon said we had to move the truck, but then he ended up getting locked in the van. Mikey soon said poor choice Raphael.

Leonardo soon said that great I knew that this was going to happen we have to go after him. So the rest of the brother's followed that van, but they had to hurry before those thugs saw them then soon Donnie finally opened the lock. Raph was so mad at Mikey when Donnie got Raph out Raph kept on beating the shell out of Mikey. But then they ran into trouble they first beat up a gang of purple ninjas. Then they ran into ninjas then Mikey said ninjas in New York City and I thought all this time we were the only ninjas here in New York. They beat the ninjas, but soon more ninjas started to come out of nowhere. Then Leonardo said it was time for plan B Leonardo asked Donnie if he was ready. Donnie finally got the vehicle to work than said the bus is leaving. Soon the three other brothers finally got in and Donnie started to drive off. Mikey soon said nice driving Don for a turtle that has no license. Donnie do you want pretty or do you want affective. Mikey said I got to tell it has been one crazy day first all though metal things underground and what is with although those ninjas? Mikey said ninjas in New York City besides us it just isn't right. Raphael said not about right check this out opening a bag filled with cash. Raphael dumped it out on the ground and Mikey picked it up saying show me the money baby whoa. Then Leonardo came up to Mikey this is not finder keeper's money grabbing the money out of Mikey's hand. Soon a couple of cops sitting the car the driving officer drinking coffee. The ninja turtles van came by and threw the money then said take care of this money will you guys on the police officer car the other officer soon said some green men an armor car just threw money out of an armor car the other police officer said sipping his coffee huh rookies.

Soon then Master Splinter was looking for a new home and got attack by mousers. Then soon the Master Splinter fell through a deep whole, but when he opened his eyes he finally found a new home for him and his sons to live. In soon the brothers finally caught up with Master Splinter in their new armored ride. They broke through a gate which led to a tunnel. The turtles greeted their father hey Sensei. Master Splinter soon said I am glad to see you my sons. Leonardo soon said Master Splinter so much has happened to today the Master Splinter said yes, yes there will be time tell me later all about it Leonardo, but first I would all like to take you all home. Mikey said home? Raphael said we got no home those robots trashed are pads Raphael hit one of the robots head that Master Splinter defeated earlier remember Sensei said Raphael. Master Splinter soon said do not worry I think I found a solution to our current housing problem follow me my sons. The brothers soon followed their father to their new home. Mikey trying to say cowabunga Raphael soon pushed his brother Mikey into the hole. Mikey soon said not funny Raph then Raphael said yes it is. Mikey soon said wicked slide. Mikey soon said no offense Master Splinter, but this place does not seem so great. Master Splinter soon said look with your heart Michelangelo not your eyes. Mikey soon said okay. Then Master Splinter soon said walk this way. Mikey walked then Donatello hit him with his bo staff on the head. The turtles soon enter the unfamiliar area. The turtles thought this place was awesome then Mikey wow look how awesome this place is. Donnie said I could really turn this place up. The turtles checking their new home. Mikey soon said this room here mine then he jumped by Donatello saying where you are standing also mine. Master Splinter soon said you see my sons change is good. Leonardo soon said we could not agree more Master Splinter. Then Master Splinter soon said lets see you guys clean up for a change. This chamber is filthy then all of the brother whined aww. Back at the Shredder's home he made himself some tea the purple dragons reported back to him with some news and Master Shredder did not like hearing bad news. Then one of the purple dragons that they were attack by ninja turtles and they did not completed at his wishes he said he promised he never fail. Then he said of course you would not fail because there will not be a next time the purple pleaded no then screamed and there were no more screams after, but evil chuckles.

Amy finally made it to New York City her home. Then soon Amy quickly got rid of her wings so she could blend into society better Amy found empty grounds to make her new home she put up a new improved mansion X. It had invisible force field the only thing that could enter was her and hopefully new friends by these card that she made. She had two maids, her crystaler nurse in the medical room, four butlers, and plenty of chefs. Amy had it all a lot of guest room and bathroom, but her room was the best, weapon ninja room, library, all sorts of butt kicking vehicles even hovercraft vehicles, ninja armor, a picture of her dad and Hamato Yoshi together, another picture of her dad, her mom, and her together, Amy just really had in all unlimited wealth, unlimited super powers, and company X was again running and she was now in charge of it for good. Amy went to bed because she would finally meet the heroes that she has been studying and was ready to see if there Master Splinter knew anything about a possible murder that might of wanted to kill her parents because she would not rest until was gone forever and she would not rest until her parents were finally avenged.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amy was finally ready to go meet her new friends it was going to be a great night, but she knew it might be a while to find them in the sewers lucky she had a magic map to guide her Amy looked at her awesome ninja self in the mirror okay Amy you have to keep it you know they are four awesome ninja turtles and there Master Splinter might have the answer to a possible murder if not oh well you tried. Amy finally got out and went into the sewers showing her where her friends might be. Amy soon then jumped in the man hole and followed the map. She was so excited Amy wondered what they were going to say and what kind of awesome adventures they are going to have together!

Soon the turtles getting their new home fix their new home. Then Mikey fixing the t.v. soon then Donnie said what is the matter Mikey can not decide what to watch because Mikey was stacking a lot of t.v on top of a whole lot of t.v. Mikey soon said I more power captain the turtle cave must have max entertainment potential then soon Mikey plugging the plug. New York City soon started to blow a fuse for a little then the power was back to normal. Mikey pushed the remote control the light was so bright for Mikey to handle. Then Donnie said the turtle cave that is so lame. Mikey soon said what you call are new digs the shell turf and the Donnie thought of a new how about the sewer of solitude Mikey said Turp N' Station Donnie soon said the school for gifted reptiles and then Mikey said the hall of ninjustice. Master Splinter soon coughed to get his sons attention he soon said we will call this place home. Mikey soon said hmm catchy Donnie agreeing to what they agreed on the name. Master Splinter soon said now what is keeping Leonardo and Raphael Mikey soon answered they are just getting are old stuff from the old lair. Then Donnie soon said the way the Sewer Slider is perform they should be back any minute now working on a destroyed robot that had trashed their home to find some answers.

Leonardo and Raphael soon were just finishing gather the last of their stuff. Leonardo soon said are home for fifteen years and this is all that is left Leonardo was making sure was wrapped up tight so they could bring it home. Raphael soon said when I find out who made those home wrecking home o roaches then Raphael pounded the wall really hard. Leonardo soon said Raph come on lets trash this place anymore that it already is. Leonardo and Raphael jumped into the Sewer Slider Raph was driving and Leo was in the back with the rest of the stuff. They Sewer Slider soon was flying like a hover craft well exactly like a hovercraft. Leonardo told Raph remember that Don said the accelerator has not been calibrated yet so let's just take nice and slooooww well Raph did not care and still used it they were going so fast. Raphael shout ye- ha having a blast going so fast Leonardo trying to catch his balance Raph said I call this one a successful field test wouldn't you Leo! Both the brothers shouting ye-ha having a blast on the Sewer Slider.

Master Splinter coming to Donnie checking on these mechanical beasts Master Splinter soon said although they are in active that thing makes me uneasy Donatello. Donatello soon said this is state of art robotic Sensei brilliant work I just got to see how it ticks. A bright soon shines on Master Splinter. Master Splinter turns around it is Leo and Raph on the sewer slider. Leonardo jumps out of the cycle and says hey Mikey with a box of dvds saying Mikey your dvd collection survived Leonardo spinning the box on one finger passing it to Mikey. Mikey catches the box and says soon awesome lets hold something light on story and heavy on gory Mikey soon turns the t.v. on. They are showing Stock electronic corporation New York's leading technology firm. Mikey soon yawning saying it was boring. Donnie said wait I want to see this. Dr. Stockman soon said a wise man be build a better mouse and the world will be at your adore. I Dr. Stockman said let the path making beginning I found a solution to get rid of this rat problem ladies and gentlemen I give you the ultimate extermination the robot mouser. The turtles could not believe that there home were destroyed by Dr. Stockman who had built the monsters in the first place.

Donnie soon said I can not believe that the famous Baxter Stockman would pass off these killer robots as a good thing. Mikey soon said and what is up with those glasses. Raphael mad he broke one of the t.v. with his sai so upset Raph soon said I think we should stop by Stock Electronics and kick some serious shell. Master Splinter blocked Raphael's way Master Splinter soon said absolutely not then he hit Raphael in the head with his cane. Your last venture to the surface was a disaster you four do not need to be seen by more humans.

introduced his lab assistant Miss April O'Neil will release several rats into the simulation chamber April soon dumped the rats. Then soon the mouser got rid of the rats. Mikey soon said I would hate to be a rat in this town huh oh sorry Sensei and mousers are controlled by a computer. April excited that she was shown on t.v. April soon said this is so great my friends and family will finally see that I work with the Baxter Stockman. Baxter Stockman soon said you flatter me Miss O'Neil I like that. April soon said hmm that is strange I was running a routine diagnostic check half the mouser pro types are not transmitting it's like they just vanished. Baxter Stockman soon said hmm I am sure it sure it's nothing April probably just a computer glitch. I will have a system tech look over it tomorrow morning. April soon said what the Mousers have been tampered with we should go over there transmission back up. Baxter Stockman told April grabbing her by the shoulder that would not be nessacary April now if you excuse me I am expecting an important phone call significant financial banker. April excuse what Baxter Stockman was hiding from her. She had to snoop around

Back at the turtles lair training very hard on their ninjitsu skills. Master Splinter soon said do not lean with your shoulders Donatello, faster on you counter act Leonardo, mind your foot work Michelangelo, and Raphael you are distracted you must learn to focus your attacks. Raphael soon said I would like to focus my attacks on that Stockman guy. Raphael soon asked Master Splinter why can't we go topside and show him so mean and green. Master Splinter soon said because I forbid it. Raphael soon moaning because he really wanted to go. Master Splinter soon walked away from the conversation. Master Splinter soon said we will resume your training in the morning. Mikey micking Master Splinter we will resume your training in the morning. Master Splinter soon said I heard that. Donnie soon said busted the three other brothers started to laugh. Raphael soon said I would like to bust some heads. Mikey soon said chill bro we don't need no stinking surface world we got late movies, top ten video count down, highlights, some weird Korean soap opera. Donnie said or you can give me a hand with these Mouser parts if I can get one work maybe we can trace it back to its source and find out and see what Stockman is really using it for. Raphael yawning he soon said I am beat I am going to sleep. Leonardo soon said when does Raph turn in so early.

Back at Stockman tower Baxter Stockman soon said the mousers will be ready when I decide they are ready are first field test was soon Mr. Stockman got interrupted the voice soon said it was a complete failure I do not tolerate failure which is why you would make a lousy scientist the test was expose any kind of desire as a result I already upgraded the mousers with greater ability. April trying to listen to what Mr. Stockman was talking about Baxter Stockman said and I assure you that they will perform flawlessly with the plan the other voice soon said they better or you will regret it. April could not believe what she was hearing.

Mikey snoring on the couch with the t.v. on. Raphael trying to sneak out of the sewers with anyone noticing, but Leonardo was blocking Raph's path Leonardo said where you going for a midnight stroll. Raphael soon said out of my way Leo. Leonardo said Master Splinter said we stay put. Then Raphael soon said I will go through you if I have to getting ready to fight Leo. Leonardo soon said I would like to see you try hot head getting ready to fight his brother. Raphael soon said be careful what you wish for Splinter Jr. Raphael jumped getting ready to fight Leo hi yah. The two brothers wrestling down the sewer floor. The both of the saw those a killer mouser walk right passed them. Donnie chasing the Mouser with Mikey Donnie soon said hey guys I got one work Donnie and Mikey following the Mouser. Mikey soon said it is faster than it looks. Raphael soon said so you going to let that Mouser roam free. Leonardo soon said Master Splinter is so going to kill Leonardo soon said are you coming or not us getting off his brother and Leonardo following his other brothers. Raphael soon said if you insist Raphael soon following Leonardo.

April typing on the computer still. Baxter Stockman said good night April dear try not to work so late you know I do not like to pay overtime. April soon said good night . soon exited out of the building. April soon entered 's office hoping for the answer she wanted. April jumping on the chair saying now let's see what kind of plan cooking up with those Mousers I never seen that icon before what is then soon April discovered a special door.

Back in the sewers the four brothers were chasing down the Mouser that Donnie just fixed. Leonardo said watch your step here guys don't want to end up like turtle soup. They lost the Mouser that Donnie just built because was climbing the walls. Donnie sais resourceful little critter. Raphael soon said now what do we do. Leonardo so said like Master Splinter said a ninja is always prepared grabbing a tool so they started climbing the wall like the Mouser. Mikey soon said I thought that was the boy scout.

April soon decided to go in the door mysterious that opened before her. She entered then pushed the button. The turtles started to climb Mikey said aww let the web crawling to the dude in blue and red tights. Leonardo soon said you read to many comic books. The four brothers finally caught up to the Mouser. Mikey said just curious Don what is to stop old turbo jaws from 6.2 on the rector scale. Donnie said he stopped the Mousers Jaw Turbo it could not chew threw a stick of gum. Raphael soon saw it chewing threw something like you were saying Donatello. Donatello soon said I am sure I shut down. Mikey bumping into Donnie Mikey touched his brother shoulder then poor Don I think he is losing his techno mo-go said really. Donnie said it probably has a security override routine come lets oh my. Leonardo said what is Don. Donnie said if I am not mistaken that is a serious water main hanging above our heads. Raphael soon said so. Donnie said so are Mouser friends just ate through the pipes supports. Leonardo shouted in coming. The four brothers soon got hit by a massive water. Donnie used his bo staff to grab on to something Donnie said grab on. The brothers grabbed on each other feet holding on to dear life. The turtles soon all jumped and got on the wall. Donnie soon said guys are you okay. Raphael soon said peachy.

April finally hit the very bottom of the elevator's level. April soon said finally. April saw the big amounts of Mousers being she said I do not care about the rodent problem this is over kill. April not noticing that she activated an alarm. She just wanted to get out quickly.

Raphael soon said when I get my hands on that metal mencie I am going to turn it into grinded bot burgers. Donatello said easy Raph we still have to keep him in one piece. Mikey said what makes you think that we are going to find the little blender butt. Leonardo soon said I think he left us a few clues. Pointing at the tunnel.

April soon said rat problem my eye. April said what are you really up to Stockman. Baxter Stockman sneaking up on April now, now Miss O'Neil that would be telling my army of Mousers will make me a rich and powerful man. April soon said aren't you already a rich and powerful man. Stockman so brilliant Miss O'Neil, but so knave I will truly miss working with you. April soon said what do you mean I am fired. Stockman said yeah in a manner of speaking. Stockman said I don't think I can let you live Miss O'Neil you seen quite too much already and let's see I just have some trust issues. Mousers soon started to chase April out trying to kill her April ran for dear life.

The turtles soon finally made it through the hole that their Mouser friend made for them. Donnie soon saw the Mouser he said there. On the other side of them. Raphael jumped on the subway, but Leonardo grabbed him saying look out. Mikey said whoa robot Houdini. Leonardo soon said wrong robot hitchhiker. Mikey said we will never catch him now. Raphael said two can play at that game. Raphael jumped on the hood of the subway. Leonardo soon said what a maniac. Donatello soon said yea wait for us. The other three turtles hitchhiked a ride with their brother Raph. Raphael soon said there is are stop jumping of the subway train. All four brothers jumped off the subway following the Mouser.

April soon jumped her way in the sewers. Amy heard heavily breathing maybe she found what she was looking for she hoped and not trouble. Amy ran to the voice to see where it followed. Then Amy followed the voice. Then soon the turtles got attacked more Mouser this batch was more powerful than the last batch. The turtles to fight the Mousers. Donatello saying how awesome the Mousers robotics were. Raphael soon said Don why don't you just marry one already. Leonardo soon said guys the only way to destroy these things is to slice their heads off. Mikey soon said that is great news with turtle with the blades. Raphael soon said drive them this way we will slice and dice. Donnie said great job just make we leave one. Raphael destroyed the last one the one the Donnie said not to destroy. Leonardo soon said much for tracing them back to the source.

April running for her life she did not know that someone was following her. Amy soon saw robots and she found out they were not friendly she sliced some on her own. Amy soon said what the flip are these things well I probably going to find out. Amy soon followed the heavy breathing. Then she heard a scream soon then she ran she saw a young woman she was getting attacked by Mousers. Amy soon made a protection shield so she would be safe from harm from those killer robots. Amy tried to fight her best own her own she got rid of her angel wings so it would be easy to fight them and her wings were not her way. Amy overwhelmed by robots. The robots started to bite her flesh on her arms and legs. Amy trying to fight Amy heard the lady scream. She said someone please help me Amy said what do you think I am trying to lady. Amy soon lost to much blood she said I can not fight alone I need back up she fainted on the floor losing blood from the bites from those evil Mousers. April soon said please anyone help. Then soon four shadows finally finished off the robots. April said what are you then Mikey revealed himself how are you doing April fainted from the sights. Mikey picked April and said can we keep her. Leonardo put away his swords and said what is that in the water soon then Leo said whoa it is a girl ninja Mikey said wow they are really taking are ninja title Leonardo said look there is a golden dragon tattoo on her neck, a dark blue mask like the turtles, her weapon katana sword, and Leonardo soon said how more ninjas are there in New York City. Leonardo picked up Amy she is badly injured we have to get her back to lair and dress her wound before it is to late. The turtles took the two ladies back to their lair.


	4. Chapter 3

Amy was on the couch she was covered in bandages and she was in so much pain from those Mousers. April soon said oh man what a dream turtles fighting robots and female girls dressed up in ninja outfits having angel wings, and put up shields to protect me the turtles staring at Amy Leonardo said that young woman has more secrets than we thought because she is a ninja, but I do not see any angel wings or magic soon looked at the ninja girl and examined the crystal necklace he had a flashback when he was a regular rat and saw Hamato Yoshi training a man with the same necklace huh. Leonardo said what is it Sensei said I saw a man with that same necklace and my Master Hamato Yoshi trained, before Yoshi was gone. Then the lady soon said ahh giants turtles talking to me and she saw Amy on the couch that same girl who was protecting Mousers. Amy finally got up and said gosh am I dead yet. Amy looked around and saw four giant turtles and giant rat, but the lady she was protecting who was screaming. Leonardo said are you two alright. Amy said great I will never get to where wait second are you guys by chance Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, Master Splinter, and Miss O'Neil over there screaming. All them said yes Master Splinter yes we know who we are, but who are you my name is Amy X and I am now owner of company who builds weapon and new technology.

Donatello said huh the famous X company I read so much about it Miss X Amy and Donnie shaking her hands you are big time billionaire. They said that you have been for two years and also yours parents in a fire. Amy soon said well people on the news lied to you because for past two I found someone murder before it blew into flames. Donnie I just do not know why you are sewers. Amy said well to answer question show who I really I am a guardian angel. Raphael said if that is so where are your wings. Amy said oh yeah well I put them in my back so it would be easier for me to fight those killer robots that as you can see tore me almost to shreds if it wasn't for you guys rescuing me I be robot chow by now.

Amy soon gathered strengthen to get her wings out of her back. Everyone was like whoa April said I must dreaming turtles doing ninja stuff and angels now. April telling herself she was sleeping Leonardo said are you okay April. April yes everything fine than Master Splinter soon said then you would not mind answering a few question for us. Then April fainted again. Donatello said wow Master you sure know how to deal with ladies.

Amy said yeah well gosh sorry if I freaked anyone out. Amy said well getting back to what I saying I am a guardian I have wings and I am a full fled ninja and my father taught before he died. He gave my first ninja weapon for a gift which was the katana swords and I would never do part them. This all I have left him and this necklace on my neck it tells me when I might die if it blinks it means that I might be at risk of dying and if the light is gone that means I am gone to. Well Amy said purpose is to protect and get my life back together here in New York City fix my business and do one more avenge my parent's death finding murder. I know my dad trained with Hamato Yoshi and I know that your Master Splinter knows of him my father because he had a necklace around my neck. Master Splinter said I did see man with necklace like that and Master trained him. Amy said Master Splinter do know of anyone who wanted to kill man because that you speak of was father huh everyone gasped he was murder and I got to find out who it was whatever it takes I will get rid of him.

Amy so tired her eyes closed from the crazy day. Then Mikey said getting his headphones saying tell me when they both wake up Mikey listening to music. He closed his eyes and relaxing on the chair. Raphael soon got Mikey and said they are both up and Leonardo is making some tea. Leonardo gave them tea. Amy looked Leonardo said thank you so much for the tea. Leonardo sat by both them April said this is like the weirdest and longest dream or this is the weirdest thing that ever happened to me. Amy said well this is the most awesome thing that has happened to me.

Well yes Master Splinter soon said we have much to discuss like what said Amy and April our secret. Amy and April that they would not tell anyone because no one would believe us anyway. Soon Master Splinter looked into April's and Amy even took her ninja mask to show Master Splinter that she would never tell anyone her blue eyes were bluer than the sea. Master Splinter said I believe you both than Leonardo got by Master Splinter and said is this another training exercise to see if people tell the truth. Master Splinter said no this how to trust your gut. Amy then soon said oh yeah I forgot I have these cards for you guys.

Amy gave them the electronic cards and said if you guys need anything at all you are welcome to come to my home I have plenty of guest rooms and you guys are welcome to visit me at any time you and here is a magical map she gave Leonardo the map it will show the way of my home my mansion. Amy said yes Amy snapped her hands a broom soon started to sweep on its own and then very soon their lair was sparkling clean. Amy said okay so would anyone like to tell what those robots are. April said they are called Mousers soon said Stockman started send them out to kill them because I caught on a secret, but I never found out what he was using those Mousers for. Before they tried to attack until you guys and lady showed up in the nick of time to save me thank you.

Amy said I think we pay Dr. Stockman a visit because I would like a little pay back after what he did to me. Master Splinter soon told Amy pay back will not help anything Miss X. Raphael said well it sure would help me after what they did to are home for fifteen years. Amy got up walked around Leonardo soon said you think you will be good to fight along with us Amy. Amy said yes I shall be fine lets kick some robot butt.

April said how did you guys become so big Master Splinter decided to tell April about their tale. I witnessed an accident a young boy held a glass jar with four baby turtles an old blind man was crossing the street when he was almost run down by a large truck hey a boy running toward the old blind man. As the truck was swerving around a metal canister bounced off the back. The canister soon broke open of releasing a glowing ooze which covered their bodies. I took pity on them I gathered them up in a coffee can. I took them to my burrow. The next morning I have awoken to find them double in size the ooze had affected their growth and it changed me also making me larger and more intelligent they followed me everywhere expect above ground I knew the people in the surface world never understand we are so different. They actually spoke my name and then soon they all started to speak. Then intelligent advance soon then realizing the outside world is a dangerous place I begin starting them ninjitsu. The secret arts of stealth and power and all that I knew out of Renaissance books I choose name for each of them. Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo and together they are turtles forever.

Mikey said something like that together. Raphael soon said first rule ignore Mikey your life will be much easier. April soon asked Master Splinter how did you know martial arts. Master Splinter soon said that is a story for another time. Mikey said hey guys look at this police are baffled by this bank robbery. Mikey said anyone want to take a wild guest what did this. Amy said well I kind of want to know something what is up Amy said Leo well I was wondering if I could join you guys in your ninja battles I mean I really do not have much in my life going on and I practice non- stop. Leonardo said sure that would be great Amy we could sure use people on our side. Amy said this is great the hero's hall is going to have me in stories with you guys. Leonardo said heroes hall what is that. Well Amy said it is where my kind the crystalers writes stories of brave heroes and you guys are the heroes who I have sworn to protect at all cost no matter what if that even means taking my own life to protect you guys. Amy so excited she started to fly all over the place.

April said so this is what I was hearing Dr. Stockman talking about he has the Mousers robbing banks. Raphael soon said what do you know about this Stockman guy. April said he is a genius, but he is also a nuts I used to work for, but I suspicious he turned the Mousers on me and luckily I ran into you guys and Amy. Leonardo said he destroyed are old lair. April said must have been of his Mouser test runs. Mikey said but that was our home. Donnie said now he is graduated to banks. Raphael soon said what are we waiting for I say we shut off Mouser central permanently. Mikey said I love those action movie lines you write them yourself.

April said it would not be easy Stock Electronics is updated with really good security tech. Mikey said bring it on getting close to Donnie allow me to introduce my secret weapon the techno turtle himself Donatello take a bow Don. Donatello said huh cut it out. Amy said yeah I might be of assistant to because I made these new types of cells they are in me they are called nanites and I can get through and type of security system and override it. Raphael soon said can we go please.

Stockman excellent, excellent the world as they say is mine oyster. Then something starts to blinking. Yes I am very busy I am making sure you do part of your deal of are bargain and that you are on schedule. The price of failure will be extremely. Dr. Stockman hung up his call.

In the sewers soon the turtles, Amy, and April. Donatello told everyone to hush April showing them the security. Mikey said alarms in the sewers is this guy paranoid or what. Raphael said will you shut it. Mikey said I am just saying. The work was hard Amy said hey guys let me take a crack at it Amy touched the wall and override the security. Mikey is like whoa are you a robot Amy said nope just a gal who wants to help you guys out. Amy got rid of her wings so they would not be in her way of any fighting. Raphael said so is this the place. April said there is a computer in that lab. April hoped on the computer and Amy asked April if she could take a crack at it. Amy soon touched it there were blue lights on the computer Amy made white spots on the computer like April wanted to do. Amy soon said be careful April I am going to go with the guys okay. April turned around and said they are good even the teenage girl and Amy ran with her friends.

They entered through the door. Leonardo soon said this is to quite. Amy soon said no kidding Leo. Mikey soon said my turtle sense it tingling. The door closed behind and the light went on. Stockman said intruders to steal my secrets. Amy got out her angel wings she thought in this battle it would be good to use them in this certain fight. You will leave here with nothing not even your lives. Dr. Stockman said what on Earth are you. I suppose I will have to dissect you to find out. Amy soon saw the claws aiming at the guys she quickly flew and sliced them up before anyone was hurt. Amy got back down are you guys alright. Leonardo said never better thanks Amy. Amy said you can thank me if we make it out of here alive. Dr. Stockman soon said impossible. Raphael said Mikey slingshot Mikey got on the glass and broke in. Dr. Stockman scared of what he was seeing. Leonardo and Amy followed Mikey in the glass Leonardo pointed his sword at Stockman and said your rein of terror is over Stockman. Amy thought wow Leonardo is so awesome and hot when he is so heroic. Mikey soon said have you been pratcing that. Leonardo soon said you like that.

Stockman soon said what are you looking at the turtles and Amy. April soon entered the door and said they are with me. Stockman said April your alive and kicking said April. April said I got enough evidence to put you in for years . Stockman pushed a button on the computer and then Raphael grabbed Stockman that is enough. Stockman soon said ha to late I have recalled the Mousers horde from their latest mission they will be here any second they will terror you into piece.

Leonardo said April soon then April jumped on the computer. April said I will have to shut the whole system down Donatello came by April's side to help her. Donatello said I'll help. Stockman soon said your doomed listen the Mouser started coming all over the building. Amy had an idea Amy said let me see something her Amy got into the computer as fast as she could she touched the computer while the three brother were soon surrounded by Mousers. Amy finally override the computer Amy said we have to get out because the only way I was able to override it was launching the overload sequence the Mousers burning their mouths off. Mikey soon said in other words we have to get out Amy quickly flew out with her friends and Donatello held on to April to get her out.

Amy, the turtles, and April were back down in the lair. Watching Stock electronics become no more. Also Stockman had disappeared. Amy said I am happy it is all over and that I finally found you guys. Master Splinter soon said what will you do now Miss O'Neil your most definitely out of a job. April said I am not exactly sure. Donatello came up to April saying we can help until you can get up from your feet. Amy soon said Don that would not be nessacary. Donnie said why not because April will come work for me at company X if she wants to. Amy held the name tag out Amy said I could use someone with your smarts Miss O'Neil what do you think. Sticking her hand out do we have a deal. April did not know how to express her gratitude. April hugged Amy and the Amy hugged her back to everyone shouted an excitement. For April and her new job with Amy in company X and they said here is to the new team Amy and April.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4 Making a new Allie Casey Jones_

Well Amy went back to the sewers to you know protect her friends for any harm, but Amy would think that they would not hurt each other. Well Raphael was getting his butt kicked from Mikey they were practicing together and Raphael just landed into a bunch of soft cube things. Amy asked Leonardo hey Leo what is going on down here. Leonardo the usual you know ninja training practicing are skills. Mikey soon said nice fall Raphael just back if you want some more of that. Raphael got mad by Mikey's rude remarks you had it Mikey bro or no you got to go. Raphael soon jumped in the air to attack his brother Mikey Raphael missed Mikey. Mikey soon said good reverse punch. Raph tried to kick him in the leg, but he missed Mikey again. Mikey said nice round house kick to Raph Mikey dodge all of Raph's kicks and was angry Mikey soon said nice dragon punch Raph missed Mikey around. Mikey told Raph he was a little to slow. Raph hit a wall and was angry of what happened. Amy walked next to Leo and Leo was walking behind Master Splinter. Amy soon said so when you guys train does it hurt. Leonardo said well a little ninja is always painful either way, but we get stronger by learning are mistakes you know. Leonardo said at least no one is dead for training. With that said Raphael almost killed Mikey, but Leonardo and Amy soon stopped him before anyone got hurt especially Mikey who almost had it if it was not Leo and Amy stopping him.

Amy said are you okay Mikey. Mikey said I am fine Amy said what were you think Raph. Donnie soon said are you okay Mikey Raph you need to relax. Amy said brother's should always be on the same team not fighting each other to the end. Raphael soon calmed down he realized he screwed up big time. Raphael trying to apologize to Mikey ran out to the lair so he could get some fresh air. Master Splinter said anger is a monster Raphael you need to find balance within yourself. Amy said Master Splinter you want me to follow him to make sure he is okay. Master Splinter said I think he shall be fine Miss X I think he just needs some alone time by himself. Leonardo said yeah Amy I think he should be fine Amy he just needs time to cool his temper.

Amy turned around thinking to herself she said I wish there was something I could do for him. Amy soon said I have an idea I will him a sweet fast ride maybe Donnie can help me with it. Amy said hey Donnie can you help me with something Donnie said sure what is it Amy. Well I trying to make something so awesome for Raph maybe it would cheer him up. Donnie had an idea how about a motorcycle yeah that sounds great said Amy. Amy decided to go to the abandoned warehouse and make Raph motorcycle and then she saw the truck the turtles taken away so Amy decided to work on both things to surprise the guys and she got on it quickly using her magic powers on non - stop.

Raphael went out on a tall building and shouted what is wrong with me! Well a man sitting watching the news and working out. The man had a flashback where they burned his dad building he said purple dragon scum he did not like them after what they have done to his father shop burning it down in flames. The man picked up a hockey mask and put it on his face getting ready to kick some purple dragon butt. He grabbed his battle weapon bag with the weapons in it and he soon took off and the man said they all will pay because Casey Jones is on the job.

A lady walking by with a purse and a purple dragon standing by the corner. They lady walked in the alley to try to avoid the purple dragon, but it was too late he already saw her. So he decided to go after her in the alley. The lady was corned by purple dragons and there was nowhere to go she was trapped. The lady bumped into the purple dragon behind her she said oh no. The purple dragon said just hand over the purse sweet thing and we promise not to hurt you too much.

Raphael seeing the lady cornered by the purple dragons Raph said these guys picked the wrong night to tick me off. The purple dragon took the purse and other two purple dragons grabbed the poor lady on the arm not letting her go. The guy in the hockey masked showed up he said purple dragons come out and play. The purple dragon guy said it is the whacko with the hockey mask let's get him the other purple dragons let go of the ladies arm getting ready to fight the man in the hockey mask. Raphael soon said this looks likes it is going to be good.

The purple dragon trying to hit missed and soon got hit in the face with a hockey stick and the other goons soon got hit with the hockey stick to. The guy in the hockey mask said no mercy scum I am going to put you guys out of business permanently. The guys in the hockey mask raising his hockey mask getting ready for the hit. Raphael jumped to stop him Raph said that guy was out of control Raph stopped him in the nick of time. But the guy in the hockey mask was not happy that Raph had stopped him. Raph said easier there cowboy put them down.

Raph said you did it you stopped them take easy Raph let go of his arm. The purple dragons soon left and said let's get out of here. The guy said man they are getting away stay out of my business freak. Then soon Raphael got hit in the face by the guy in the hockey mask. The guy soon ran after them and said you can run purple dragons, but you can't hide from Casey Jones. Raph tried to run after to him, but it was too late Raphael soon saw the purse on the floor and picked it up he gave it back to the lady he said sorry about all this. The lady soon grabbed her purse from Raph and yelled keep away from me you lizard thing and the lady ran home.

Raphael grunted in anger. Raphael soon tried to follow the guy in the hockey mask he heard hitting of hockey sticks and assumed he found what he was looking for. The guy in the hockey mask said you stolen your last purse dog breathe hitting the purple dragons really hard. Raphael looking at the guy in the hockey mask pounding the purple dragons with no mercy Raph said unbelievable this guy won't quit Raphael kicked the guy in the hockey mask Raph then said I told you to cool it. The guy in hockey mask said yeah well I told you to stay out of my business and since your seem not to be working then he hit Raph really hard with the hockey stick I have to get my point across another way.

Back at lair Mikey drew a picture of a vehicle that he said hey Don see we could have our own battle shell and I even have a name for it the battle shell and even have it all figured out turbo boosters, extra back seat and some weapons to beat up the bad guys with. Then Don grabbed the picture out of Mikey's hand and crumpled it up together. Mikey picked up the picture and said just think about holding the picture again and told pleas think about it please, please didn't I tell you are my favorite turtle. Master Splinter hushed them he said Leonardo is working on his ninjitsu skills something that you two consider Leonardo split Leonardo tried, but was not able to do it. Leonardo disappointed that he was not able to do the kick Master Splinter soon said try again my son it comes with practice. Then Mikey said Donatello, Donatello if you build it we will ride.

Then soon then something was shaking the lair the turtles had no idea what was happening. Then soon one part of the walls started to break down they soon saw a weird door with weird symbols the door opened and then it let dust into to the lair it probably has not be opened for hundreds of years. Then soon they all entered the door it led them into an empty parking structure they soon they met saw Amy her necklace was really glowing. Amy turned around and quickly put sheets over the things she was working on the guys it was a surprise. Amy said how did you guys get up here they showed the elevator thing and Amy then looked at her necklace.

Amy said I think my necklace found an old structure where past crystaler were hiding and that is why my necklace was glowing there is no other explanation and so your home is like more than a thousand years old. Then my necklace somehow mad that elevator thing reactivated it somehow this necklace has more secrets than I realized. Leo asked Amy what was that thing under the sheets Amy said little surprise for you guys and I made something special for Raph I hope he likes it. Leo said whatever it is I think he will like it. Amy pushed Raph's surprise in the trunk of the other surprise she made the guys.

Raph was still fighting the guy in the hockey mask. Raph said if all you want to do is fight lets fight Raph kicked the guy in the hockey mask in the chest. The guy in the hockey mask hit Raph really hard in the chest with a baseball bat and Raph landed in a pile of trash and trash can. Raph got really angry Raph kicked the guy in the hockey mask so hard he hit the wall and then he pulled of the guys hockey mask off his face. The guy looked into Raphael's eyes and then Raph realized something he said what am I doing we are on the same side we should not be fighting we just need to get a hold of ourselves and take it easy while Raph was helping him up he grabbed his golf club and said chill relax. The guy took his hockey mask back from Raph and said you know your right you should the error of my ways not then he hit Raph really hard with the golf club fore Raph again landed in a pile of knocked over trash cans I can't believe you fell for that and he soon ran off.

Raph was trying to find that guy in that guy in the hockey mask and said that I know that big dope is around here somewhere not a moment later soon the guy in the hockey mask was on a motorcycle and held a hockey stick in his hand he was headed towards Raph he hit under Raph's feet and Raph landed very hard on the ground in the alley. The guy in the hockey mask raised his hockey stick and I got plenty more freak boy check me out if you want a rematch Friday night Central park adios loser he soon took off on his motorcycle. Raph got off the floor and said come back you, but he already left. The purple dragon soon called the purple dragon face one of the purple dragons told him that they could finally take the guy in hockey mask down Friday night at central park. Purple dragon face soon said I want that hockey mask guy head on a plate and put everybody on alert everybody this guy has been messing around with are business for months it is time we start messing with him.

The turtles, Amy, and Master Splinter went down the elevator thing that they discovered were made by Amy's kind crystaler for the past thousands of years. Leo soon said since we are using that elevator we are going to need extra safety precautions and with that said Amy snapped her fingers it was done Amy put invisible cameras if someone or something were to break in they know and an alarm would go off to let them go. Amy should Donnie how to use it and then Leo thanked Amy for doing. Amy said no problem you guys I want to make sure this time that your home stays intact for a longer time. Leo said my brothers and father really appreciate what you are doing for us Amy thanks Leo. Amy could not help every time she was Leo always made her welcomed he was kind a gentle Amy thought I can't believe I am thinking this, but I think I am falling for Leo I got to stay focus on my mission though, but I can't help I do love Leo.

Then soon Amy saw Raph and said hey Raph how is it going. Mikey soon said welcome home Raph he walked towards everybody then Mikey soon said man you liked you got the shell kicked out of you. Raph soon said well it is a long story, but first I wanted to apologize Amy and the three other brothers could not believe what they were hearing Raph said I sorry Mikey that I got out of control earlier guys and Amy I really sorry. Mikey said do not sweat it bro. Amy looked at the other three turtles and said okay are you a copy of Raph and then Leonardo added and said alright who are you and what did you do to are brother Raphael Amy and Leo giggled. Raphael soon said let's just say I had a chance to think about the way I have been acting and I feel you in over dinner. Amy said okay I buy guys my treat pizza or Chinese food? Mikey said Amy is speaking my language now. The guys shouted pizza and there were four boxes of pizza and three cans of different types soda Amy said dig in guys. Master Splinter said so much Miss X we are so grateful Amy said well it is nothing really I am happy you guys gave me new start in life a friends and a new family and Master Splinter said you are always welcomed here Miss X anytime and the guys thanked Amy for the food and drinks.

The guys and Amy were trying to sneak out Amy was out by the warehouse working on her surprise for the guys just a couple of tweaks and it was done. Master Splinter caught his sons sneaking out Leonardo said we should tell Master Splinter and then Raph said why so that Master Splinter can go topside this guy in the hockey mask has to be stopped for his own good he is not a bad guy he is just a little misguided. Master Splinter soon turned on the lights. The four brothers were busted Mikey said busted Master Splinter soon said how many times have I told you not to sneak out to the surface. Mikey said this month… Donnie said five hundred and twelve actually. Master Splinter said it is dangerous for you guys to go openly above and Amy soon opened the elevator and said well they won't have to anymore Master Splinter after what I just did she told Master Splinter she handle it here.

Amy said gentle turtles and gentle please come up so I can show you what I just finished. They followed Amy and soon discovered there new ride they thanked Amy said well since Raph wants to guide this guy out I thought I help you out and I thought you could use a way to blend in with this ride you will be able to blend in. Amy said you guys will be set for Friday night. They all thanked Amy for this she threw Don the keys she said she is all your guys now use her to your advantage. Raph came by Amy and said thanks Amy this means a lot to me. Amy said no problem Raph it is the least I could do for guys you done so much for me you don't even realize it.

Friday night rolled around and the guys were in the car Amy had made for them and Amy flew over them to make sure if they needed back up she would be there to help them out. Amy had a headset on so she could keep in contact while they drove and Amy could fly above them. Donnie said and on your left is central park. Raphael saw the guy in the hockey mask and said there he is floor it Don. Amy soon said that would not be nessacary you can get him Raph I made something special for you it is in the back. Raph pulled of the sheets and said Amy you are the ninja angel thing she said she calls it the shell cycle. Raph put the helmet on and soon when after him Amy soon said I am also going to pursue him as well Raph I catch up with you soon. With that said Amy soon followed the guy in the hockey mask and she was flying right next to him. The guy in hockey mask could not believe what he was seeing an angel a real angel and on the other side was Raphael and Amy said I think I will let you guys go about your rematch. Amy flew away from the fight and was right above the turtles ride.

Raphael told the guy in the hockey mask to pull over, but he did not want to. Raphael soon grabbed the guys motorcycle break and the guy flipped over landing in the street. Then Raphael soon said time for some shellshock he soon went fast on the shell cycle and jumped and landed on the guy in the hockey mask. The guy in the hockey mask soon said I can't believe that I got my beaten by a giant frog. Raph soon told him a turtle taking of his helmet. The guy in the hockey mask soon said whatever and Raph said look I am no fans of the purple dragon either and I will help you thank them down, but we have to exercise just a little restraint and Raph soon helped the guy in the hockey off the street. The guy in the hockey mask soon said save it you do not know what you are talking about. Raphael soon looked at him and said try me.

The guy took of his mask and told Raph his story. He begin he said a long time ago when I was a kid some young punks shake my dad down for protection money they were purple dragons we didn't pay they torched are store. The fire was burning in his eye he soon said so don't tell me how to deal with purple dragons. Raph soon said just be careful your anger can take you down and make it act like them my father once told me a warrior finds balance in all things. The guy in hockey mask said balance huh and the Raph soon said just like a couple of hothead whack bags manage. The guy soon said me you are the only whack bag here dock and Raph soon said I not half as crazy as you and the guy said for little green dude like you are totally nuts and Raph said well I am not one running around in a hockey mask. The guy soon said I got to protect my looks I am saving this face for Hollywood.

Then purple dragon face soon said well isn't this romantic with other purple dragons. The purple dragons were closing in on Raph and Casey, but soon then the turtles were on their way and so was Amy. The three turtles got next to Raph and Amy soon came to she grabbed her swords and said need a little help Raph. Casey asked Raph friends of yours Raph said brothers actually and Amy she sort of the new member of are team. They soon kicked the purple dragons butt. They were victorious. Casey and Raph soon punched each other and then Raph knew they made a new friend on the team Casey. The three other brothers soon argued which one of them was Raph's brother.

After the fight Amy flew home. From the crazy night she went home and just when straight to bed after a long day. Soon Amy took the picture of Leo and said I am crazy for thinking that Leo will ever go out with me. The truth is I do love him I just do not know how long I hold it. Amy went to bed thinking about Leo jus her and Leo being together Amy went to bed smiling in her sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

In a lab in New York City they have been experimenting with little robots called Nano a group of they were experimenting with them they hoped that they could reassemble things that were broken and instead of doing that they made a robot that acted like a five year old child they were disappointed at the results and shocked the thing that Nano robots created the scientist left the room, but she did not know the next minute she left that the next minute that experiment was gone for good. Outside a salesman who was selling robots for kids he was barging for money he sold a robot and when the man turned the around without paying attention the salesman stole his wallet. When the kid got the toy it instantly broke into pieces the kid was crying and the dad wanted his money back the salesman soon left with the money that he took. Then soon the Nano robots followed the man was scared of what he saw then soon the robots that he was trying to sell soon turned into one little robot the size of a child. The salesman was frighten the robot soon said daddy the salesman backed into the wall saying no, no this can not be happening to him.

Well when April started to work for Amy she realized that she wanted to start her own business on her on just like Amy did sort of. The guys were in the car that Amy just built, following them was there new friend Casey Jones in his motorcycle, but also Amy was driving a Camaro the color blue with black racing stripes all three of the vehicles were parked outside then soon they knocked on the side door. Soon April opened the door it was Amy she said hi April the guys and I are here to help so just tell us what to do and well will do it she told Amy that she could use her magic to clean the shop around Amy asked April if she had mops, dusters, and brooms April pointed to them Amy said I am on it April then she soon told Mikey to move big heavy boxes, Donnie was working on the heater that was not heating, she told then Leo and Raph to move some antiques careful Raph said I am a ninja Leo pushed him gently and said to April your wish is are command, and then Casey showed up April looked and said you're not a turtle or an angel your Casey said definitely not the two could not stop staring at each other. Leonardo soon told April I hope you do not mind my brought a friend April took her hand out Casey waved his hand and said yo Casey Jones and he started to help the guys move stuff. Amy turned around and looked at Leo and then she blushed then she turned around before Leo could see her red blushing face. Casey soon said nice junk April said this was my dad's old shop I am going to reopen it for now and everyone was busy at work.

April was right behind Casey and said until I know what to do with myself my last job kind of ended weirdly then I worked for Amy at her company for a while. Amy said it is true I in charge of company X we build weapons and help other universes as well we will remain in peace Casey came by Amy and said I did not you own a company you are so young though to be running it well Amy said it was my parents I am in charge of it for now, but I still have to take the guys for a tour Amy said maybe you want to join into Casey Jones soon then Casey said you can count me in I would love to see it Donnie said I can not wait to see it I heard that company X has only the best stuff. Yes Amy said maybe later tonight we can all stop by how does that sound everyone soon said yeah. Donnie soon said I can not wait to see the famous company X I heard that it is legendary. Thanks Donnie my parents were the smartest and most powerful people of the universe and use their powers for good only and never helped evil they always wanted to protect those innocent.

The salesman was talking to the little robot he said give me back the stuff then soon he had an idea and it was an evil idea looking at the jewelry shop. He said hold on a second I am getting one of my million dollar ideas then he asked the robot if he could break in the robot said daddy the salesman said you want daddy you do what I tell you and I will be your daddy deal he took his hand out and he said smile and shake hands with your face I can't tell if you are smiling or what. The robot soon shakes his hand making the deal the salesman said kid you are my lucky break.

At night time the salesman and robot look at different shops there first shop to rob is the jewelry store. The salesman shows the robot what security to disarm the box in that instant the robot shuts off the alarm so that they do not get caught while they are stealing jewelry. The guy soon takes the jewels then buys himself a new outfit for himself. He pats the robots head and says kid you are my lucky break so happy of his new clothes. He walks down in the alley and puts the robot in the bag.

After the shop was all cleaned up and looking good Amy took the guys over to her company they looked up and down Donnie said it is incredible and Amy said yep it is one of a kind Amy goes through scanning devices and only voice recognition. It soon opens the guys and Casey Jones follow Amy in then soon lights start to go on then a voice soon says Ms. X welcome back to company X they all say whoa Donnie soon say this is incredible look all the weapons and technology. When they walk they look at interesting thing like war suits to put people in and hovering vehicles and all sorts of other stuff. When they were done with the tour Amy locked back the company up. Donnie said that was amazing Amy soon said I am glad you liked Donnie soon said liked it I loved it good then soon Amy said then you are going to need this Amy gave the pass to Donnie she said whenever you want to come by Donnie you are more than happy to she gave each of the other turtles and Casey a pass of their own they all thanked her for her generosity. Amy said well you guys are my friends and you are sort of the only family that I have so whatever is mine is always yours.

They all headed back at April's place the guys were setting up sleeping bags and while they were doing that Amy was outside on the fire escape looking up at the moon and the stars she soon went in her pocket and took out a picture of her and her parents. She said quietly I will avenge you guys so your souls are finally free and whoever did this to you guys I make sure it pays and you will finally be free and maybe I will be free. April soon said that I glad you guys are here I am kind of nervous about these robberies and the Jeweler is right around the corner that is why I asked you guys over for a sleepover Raph said no problem April said I feel so much better about you guys being here. Raph opened the window and saw Casey out on the roof with his gear, but that is not the only thing he saw he saw Amy out there alone by herself crying. Raph said hey guys I think someone needs someone needs some cheering up Leonardo said who it is Amy she has been out there since we arrived Leo said maybe I should go talk to her to see what is going on Leo soon opened the window and said Amy are you okay Amy wiped off her tears and put the picture Amy in her pocket she said I shall be fine she thought she was talking to Don, but what she did not know it was Leo Amy said I just got a lot on my mind and I also miss my parents a lot to since I lost them the voice soon said what is on your mind besides that Amy soon said well since I met you four there is one particular of your brothers I have fallen for and I do not know what to tell him the voice said okay which one of us have you been falling for Amy soon said well the truth is I have been falling for Leo Amy said I know it is crazy, but I like him a lot since the day I met you guys I always had special eye on Leo he is kind responsible, tries his hardest in ninja lessons, he trains really hard, and he has always makes me feel welcome every time. You know what I am saying Donatello Amy turns around and can not believe all this time she was talking to um Leo I did not know it was you I thought I was talking to your brother Amy blushed and looked down, Amy said to herself this is embarrassing I told Leonardo how I felt about him now what I am going to do Leo said Amy I did not know you had these feelings for me I never knew and you kept inside of you for this long Amy said yeah I guess I did not have the courage to tell you the truth I guess she looked down to the floor instead of looking at Leonardo looked at Amy he smiled and Amy looked at Leo and smiled her wings covered them Leo pulled Amy close to him Amy then soon went and took the kiss Leo held Amy on her waist and Amy held Leo gently on his neck the guys just looked at the window and they had a feeling what was going on Amy and Leo finally kissed they all said aww April soon said what is going on Amy looked at the two aww how romantic April said well they do make the perfect couple then Amy and Leo saw the guys and April looking at them they backed away from each other then started to blush both of their cheeks were red. Leonardo asked Amy if she wanted to come in she no thank you Leo I will be out on patrol. Leo said if you need anything I am here Leo went through the window then guys were right behind Leo. Then Donnie said did I see you and Amy um Mikey said we got two love birds, then Raph pushed Mikey to a side Raph said well Leo speak yes guys what you saw was real, but you guys got to understand when you hold feelings for that long that they come Mikey said someone is in love well Leo said blushing rubbing his head Raph soon said bro it is okay to be in love with Amy you got are support no matter what she is almost just like you in ways to so I say let's leave this subject alone Leo said thank you guys you are the best brothers I really appreciate I bet so does Amy.

Well out in night in the alley the salesman and robot were getting ready to rob another shop again. This time they were robbing April's store while the guys were watching a movie and Amy was looking at the moon the robot broke into the store the robot stumbled across the mask with emotions on them the robot was thinking about what the salesman was thinking about he could not read the robots emotions at all with his face. The salesman soon turned around and entered the shop he said hey kid what is taking so long the salesman said what are you doing with those mask the robot took the mask with emotions and they left the store hopefully undetected, but they were wrong Casey saw them and Casey grabbed him by the shirt. Soon the robot used a car to make himself become bigger the little robot soon transformed in a huge giant robot. Amy heard noise outside then soon saw that Casey was under attack by a huge robot she had quickly helped Casey Amy flew and soon got the robots attention she was going to lead that thing in the woods she told Casey to warn her friends and to take care of the robber while she dealt with the robot. A flew fast so the robot would not catch her. Casey finished up the robber and called the cops the cops took him away and then Casey rushed to tell the guys and April what happened. Casey said Amy is going to take this huge giant robot to the woods, but she needs are help she can not do it alone.

Then soon the guys took their turtle vehicle and Casey soon followed them Leonardo told Donnie that they needed to hurry before it is too late for Amy. The guys finally made it and Amy was still fine she looked and saw the guys then she got whacked by the robot really hard she soon landed very hard. Leo shouted Amy Leonardo asked Donnie if there was anything to shut this thing down he needed to hurry they started to fight the robot then soon they Donnie told them to go to that junk yard they had an idea then soon he used the magnet and put that robot into hot melting stuff the robot soon was no more he was gone. When they were getting ready to celebrate their victory Leonardo soon said where is Amy Donnie said the woods they all rushed to the woods in the big hole there was Amy she looked at her friends and smiled then she closed her eyes. All four of them jumped in and grabbed Amy they took her back to April's place so they could dress her wounds and the corner of her head was bleeding and her left arm was broken. Casey looked at Amy he asked the guys if they thought that she would be alright Leo soon said I do not know we need to get her somewhere safe we better hurry the light on Amy's crystal started blink and that was not a good sign. They drove back to Amy to April's place where she would be safe. They laid her down on a couch her wings were in her back Amy was in so much pain and then Leonardo asked Donnie if she was going to make it through Donnie said I am sure she is after a good night rest Don asked April if she could stay her until she was healed April said of course she has done so much for me the guys soon said alert of it anything if she was up April said I will do that when she walked out the guys she went back upstairs to see how Amy was doing, but she was gone April wondered what happened to Amy just got into her car and let her autopilot her back home her butler Baxter took her out of her car and put her in her bed so she could rest from tonight she really need it.


	7. Chapter 6

Amy woke up where am I what happened next her was her butler Baxter Ms.X you were unconscious and were wrapped in bandages you have been out for a week Amy said a week Baxter nod and said yes he asked Amy what happened Amy said she remembers she was distracting a robot then it whacked her down to the ground. Amy said that is all she remembers Amy said I have to call the guys they might be worried she got the shell cell that Donnie gave when they met so they could keep in touch. Back in the lair the guys were training their ninja skills with Master Splinter then one Leonardo's phone was ringing he excused himself sorry Sensei he picked up the phone Leonardo said hello Amy said hey Leo it's Amy Leo said Amy what happened you have not been here for a week and when you we dropped you off at April's you were not there Amy told Leo that she went in her car and used autopilot and drove her room, but she said that she has been unconscious for a week well Leo said it is good to hear from you I missed you a lot then Amy remembered on that same night both her and Leo kissed um Amy was blushing and said I missed you to Leo I will see you later tonight they soon hung up. Soon Donnie said hey Leo who was that on the shell cell Leo said it was Amy Donnie said aww did she ask you to go on a date Leo shook his head no she told me that she at home and has been unconscious for a week and she is coming tonight to see how we all are doing. Raph was hitting a punching bag he said sure she is probably going to take you out for dinner Leo soon said no Raph can we please just drop the subject. Mikey did not care what they were talking about he was too busy reading his comic books.

Well soon it was night time Amy came down and it was good time to because the guys were skating all over their lair. Amy thought it was fun so she thought she join lucky her bandage and her left arm were healed so she could have fun with the guys Mikey was skating with a skateboard, Raph was skating with rollerblades, Donnie was using a bicycle, Leonardo was using his scooter, and then Amy got out her new invention out she was dying to try it out it was a hover board she said think guys are so cool check me out Amy soon was flipping in the air the guys thought it was just amazing. Master Splinter brought out a tray of some Danishes and tea to, but soon all the power went put the guys were piled on each other and Amy was safe in the air not hurt. Mikey said nice wiring job Donnie soon said I do not think it is my wiring I think it is a black out.

Master Splinter soon lit a candle and Amy got down with her friends and asked if everyone is alright they told Amy they were fine lucky Master Splinter has a candle lit for us to see Master Splinter soon said I think it is a power failure I suggest you investigate and see what can be fixed. Mikey soon said were on it Sensei everyone started to put away their stuff and Master Splinter said hurry up I do not want to miss my favorite program. So the turtles and Amy went out to figure out what was causing the power failure. They were on top a roof top to see if they saw any signs for anything that could cause the power failure.

Leonardo soon said I do not think Splinter said to investigate this far and then Raph said you can never to through especially when it comes to topside time. Donnie said this whole side of town is dark. Leonardo said this is not right shouldn't there be emergency lights; Raph said yeah it just is not right, and then Mikey said there is only one thing for us to. Amy said what does this mean they got down got out there skateboard, roller skates, bicycle, and scooter's out then Leo said are you sure we should be doing what if someone catches out, Raph said it is pitch black bro, and then Mikey said get with the program bro once in a lifetime opportunity. Amy soon said well I kind of want to see what is going on I am going look around and see if I find something about the black out in the sky.

Leonardo said Amy try to be careful and if you do find something give us a call for back up and do not engage in fight you are going to need a team Leo touched Amy on the shoulder Amy looked back at Leo and then looked at the ground she said she would then she took off into the sky to investigate the area she flew off fast. Leonardo looked in the air and said to himself be safe Amy. When Amy took off the guys saw ninjas climbing on the wall and they were being sneaky the guys saw what they were doing and hid and then Mikey said aren't those the same ninjas that attacked us. The turtles followed them into a museum the ninjas were getting in and they tried to get in a specific thing, but then Leonardo threw a ninja star and Leonardo said gift shop is over the foot ninjas turned around and saw the turtles.

Then one of the foot ninjas got ready to fight and other one was trying to retrieve the sword, but Raph threw another ninja star he told him one you are out number and two we look tougher than we look. When Raph said that more ninjas started to come out Mikey and his brothers saw the number of ninjas increase they soon prepared for battle Mikey said we are going to get are butts seriously hammered. The turtles started the battle with the ninjas the turtles got their butts kicked they took the sword as well. Leonardo soon said look they are getting away watching the ninjas escape from them. Mikey said best two out of three Don said what was that sword. Leonardo said hold that thought he heard the police sirens coming their way.

The turtles made it back out and the lights manage to be back on, but what was worrying everyone was that Amy still not reported in with them at all. The turtles told Master Splinter what happened this night and also brought a symbol for one of the ninjas. Leonardo asked Master Splinter what does that symbol mean. Master Splinter soon responded trouble and then Raphael said you know these who are they and who do they work for then Mikey asked what do they want with a magic sword. Raphael said we have to go after these creeps Master soon said no the wise ninja does not seek out an enemy not fully understand. Leonardo soon said, but Sensei Amy might be in trouble she was supposed to report in and she might be in a lot of trouble Sensei. Master Splinter said I will go and mediate on this matter further.

Well in the building the Shredder's palace. The Shredder soon walks in the foot ninjas bow before their master and they begin to battle the Shredder soon takes out some of his foot ninjas. Soon then Hun comes with a gift for his Master Shredder I hope you bring good news Hun bows before Master Shredder presenting him with his gift. The Shredder is pleased by the sword he takes it and says this sword can locate other artifacts.

Back in the lair Mikey was sitting on the couch eating. While Leo was starting to get worried that Amy might be in trouble and could do nothing about because he was respected his father and his Sensei's wishes not to go after those ninjas. Leo was thinking that symbol might be the cause of Amy not calling any of them he was practicing while his ninja skills. Soon then Don was looking at the power failures this might lead us to the source.

They all took off the investigate the power failure and Leo said maybe we will fine Amy as well. Raph said worried about your girlfriend Leo guys I am just worried about her because she has not contact not a single one of us Raph said chill bro I was messing with you. Mikey was wearing Don's night goggles he took them back from Mikey. Leo was worried because Donnie did not test his flying machine. Then soon he soon found the source of the matter and not what he only found he found Amy, but he crashed in the water as well in the water.

Amy was in the water spying on the people who caused the power failure and soon saw Don fall in the water Amy dived in a got Don. Amy said Don what are you doing here Don said I was going to ask you the same question Amy and why have you not called anyone of us on the shell cell Amy told Don that you see those guys with the symbols they are called the foot and whoever is in charge of the foot their Master is the one who murdered my parents both of them see Don this something I have to do on my own I just want to finish what their Master started Don said let us help you Amy for everything that you have done for me and my brothers. Leonardo reported in with Don told him that he found Amy and those ninjas are called the foot ninjas their Master killed Amy's parents that is why she wanted to report she wanted to do it on her own, but we are going to work together as a team. They soon met together.

That got ready to fight foot ninjas in battle. While Donnie was trying to destroy that machine on the pier. A foot ninja helicopter soon got whatever it needed to get out of the water and then it soon took off. The machine was overloading so those tenchians soon took off. Don started to work of trying to shut it off that machine was going to blast the town. While Don tried working on shutting the machine off Amy the other three guys tried to turn to machine the other way from civilization. Don soon took the sword out of the machine he had to use a special glove to get out. They soon disappeared in the shadows before the helicopter spotted them.

Back the lair Amy and the guys showed Master Splinter the sword that retrieved from their battle. Master Splinter it is Japanese, but I have never seen like that before there is more to that sword than meets the eye. Master Splinter put the sword away. Amy said I do not know about you guys, but tonight has been very strange for me I am going to call it night. Amy said I will see you guys tomorrow Amy waved to her friends and quickly disappeared. She went home and that symbol burned her eyes whoever is in charge of those ninjas will soon have to face me in a fight. Amy went to bed soon later.


	8. Chapter 7

Well Amy did not know what the foot were up to, but she knew that it was no good Amy knew that she and her new friends were endanger and it was not a good thing. Amy was trying to spy on the foot for a couple of days all she knew was that Baxter Stockman was inventing something new to try to get rid of her and the turtles and their Master Splinter. Amy was not sure when they were going attack Amy was so overwhelmed with her company it was hard to balance everything in her life Amy's biggest dream was to sing she had her own singing studio she made lots of songs, but just did not gain enough courage to do what she wanted to do since her parent's death she felt obligated on keeping the business a family company. Her biggest worry was seeing the Shredder faced to faced and what she was going to do when they saw each other she wondered if she was going to be strong enough to take the Shredder alone. Amy hoped seeing her friends would take some of the stress off.

Amy went into the lair and saw Master Splinter get ready to train his sons. Amy saw the large poles they had to stay on the poles and at the same attack Master Splinter saw Amy hello Miss X how are you doing this fine evening Amy said well to be honest Master Splinter I feel unbalanced I just I so much on my mind and so much to do and the truth is I want to chase my dream to be a rock star and see how it goes I meant I wrote and sang songs I just guess I never had the courage to ever go for my dreams at all. Master Splinter said this dream of yours you probably wanted to do for a long time Amy said yes more than ever Master Splinter it is just so hard with Company X and all having a lot of responsibility and all I just never had time for me. Master Splinter said and what is your heart telling you Miss X you should listen to your heart. Amy said thank you for the advice Master Splinter bowing down and Master Splinter bowed to Amy as well and said you are welcome Miss X care to watch my sons do a training exercise Amy said it would be an honor Master Splinter thank you very much.

Soon the room was dark and the training being Amy watched her friends try to attack Master Splinter on poles without falling down. Mikey tried attack he almost fell down and the Mikey said will do I get points for creativity Master Splinter soon told Mikey that creativity does not count all the time. Then soon someone entered the lair and everyone could not see who it was Master Splinter soon attacked in the dark. Then Amy put the lights on and soon the guys went to explain to Master Splinter that they made a new allied on the surface and gave him access to the lair Master Splinter got off of Casey Jones and said please excuse my rash behavior as he got off Casey. Raph soon asked Casey what the big emergency was Casey said graffiti and soon then Donnie said no offense Casey this is New York there is going to be Casey said this not your normal type of graffiti Casey should them the picture it was a picture of a sword and then Casey saw a sword and said hey that sword looks like he went to the sword and tried to pick up as he did it was so powerful it hit him into the wall.

Then soon Casey tried to make himself comfortable at their lair. So then the guys were thinking the Casey was not helping them at all soon Master Splinter lost it and said well I usually do not like allowing you my sons out of the lair, but Raph and Casey started to head out of the lair. Raph said topside sure thing Master Splinter they left finally. Amy said I think I am going to try to get some fresh air I will be right back I will catch up with you guys in a little bit.

Back at the Shredder's domain Baxter Stockman was getting ready to show Master Shredder his greatest invention he called it foot tech making the ninjas really invisible he told Master Shredder that his pest problem would be gone in no time Shredder looked at the picture. The Shredder said if you fail me again you already know the consequence. Baxter Stockman touched his eye patch with the scar where he failed to go through with Shredder's plan. Shredder said well to make sure you do not fail me again Hun is going to go make sure you go through your plan.

Then soon Raph and Casey saw purple dragons putting more graffiti on the wall like ones that Casey took pictures of. Soon they being to fight the purple dragons what they did not know was that they had invisible guest joining the party. Casey and Raph tried to fight the invisible ninjas, but they were not able to because they were invisible. The invisible ninjas kidnapped Raph and left Casey on the ground while Amy was out she saw Casey on the ground injured Amy asked Casey what happened he told Amy that him and Raph were trying to fight the purple dragons, but then he told Amy that were attacked by invisible ninjas Amy said I knew Baxter Stockman was up to no good Amy told Casey that she had been trying to spy on what Baxter Stockman was up, but was not sure what he was creating because she was so busy with Company X Amy found a piece from the invisible ninjas and gave to Casey she said could you alert the others on what happened Casey said Amy what are you going to Amy said I am going to find Raphael and bring him home safely Amy got a interesting pair of glasses out of her pocket Casey asked Amy did they do Amy told them these glasses help will help me fight off the invisible ninjas and hopefully bring Raph home safely Amy flew off and Casey immediately headed back to the lair to tell the guys what is going on.

Soon then Casey made it to the lair he was in pain he fell the floor then the guys helped him up and put him on the couch. Then Master Splinter said where is Raphael? Soon Leo said where is Amy she should have been back from her fresh air. Casey explained about the invisible ninjas attacking him and Raph he also told that Amy was spying on Dr. Stockman seeing what he was working, but it was hard for her to find out what he was working because of company and that she was going to look for Raph Donnie asked are you not making this up the Casey told them that Amy found a piece of the invisible ninjas and gave it to him Casey gave to Donnie and Donnie went to examine they finding.

Soon Raph work up he said where am I here saw his stuff on a tray and he was belted locked to a table and there was a bright light next to him. Soon Hun was next him and asked where did you come from you alien then Raph said you gotta be kidding me. Then Hun told Raph if he did not get some answers that they would find them out by dissecting Raph and knock him out with anesthesia gas and he broke Raph's shell cell. Soon then Amy made herself invisible she gas Hun with the anesthesia and got Raph free he did not know who it was saving him, but he probably knew it was a friend Dr. Stockman got mad that the alien or whatever escaped from his clutches he blamed Hun and sent his invisible ninjas after Raph soon then Raph jumped in the water and said whoever saved me thanks Amy was right behind Raph and said you are welcome Raph soon turned around and said Amy I had a feeling it was you thanks for the save Amy said no problem Raph asked Amy what is with the glasses Amy said I will explain on the way let's just get out of here Amy gave herself gills so she could breathe underwater she followed Raph so they could return back to the lair.

Back at the lair Donnie made special glasses so they could see the invisible ninjas by their body signature and be able to fight Casey's so called invisible ninjas if there were any invisible ninjas said Donnie. They soon exited out of the lair getting ready for the attack of invisible ninjas. Amy and Raph made it almost to the lair, but they were getting attacked by invisible ninjas Raph could not see them Amy told Raph to catch the glasses she made and to put them on quickly Raph did what Amy told him to do and Raph saw the invisible ninjas there was a whole bunch of them luckily in the nick of time Leo, Donnie, Mikey, and Casey were there to help and they were wearing fancy glasses to they all fought so awesome and Donnie told them to hit them of the chest that is where they could make the invisible ninjas not invisible anymore.

At the end of the battle one of the invisible ninjas got Casey and was ready to get rid of Casey for good. Then Amy turned herself invisible grabbed Casey and pushed the ninja into the sewer water where the ninja drowned. Everyone was so happy that was over with for now. Then Amy said what a day how about I order us some chow to eat to celebrate.

Back at Master Shredder's domain Shredder was not happy that Dr. Stockman failed again and you know what the consequence and then soon his ninja foot tech started taking Dr. Stockman and Dr. Stockman said you can not do this to me I created you I am your creator the door closed and there was nothing, but a bloody scream behind it. Then soon back at the lair Amy walked down with take - out food it was a hot box of pizza, with pasta, pizza rolls, and different types of sodas Amy set it all up Amy told everyone to dig in and then soon everyone thanked Amy from the food. Then soon Amy's watched started beep and Amy said it looks like I have to go okay guys well enjoy the food I will see you later and then soon she left and the guys said goodbye to Amy and she left she had appointment at Company X she finished up went home and went straight to bed all she could think about Leo and her dancing Amy smiled in her sleep and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 8

Well in the city of New York there has been a rumor that a man called the garabageman takes the homeless and uses them as slaves to work for them. Well Amy and her friends look through the dumpster of New York City to help the lair out some useful items. Amy lends a hand or two using her magic powers to help out the guys Mikey is skateboarding the junkyard and Raph gets mad and said it is not fair Mikey should be helping to Donnie said we you like to see Mikey happy or Mikey bored Raph says nothing, but agrees to what Donnie just said. Soon they finish up and Donnie thanks the professor for the cart the professor said I am happy that you found some useful items some of the homeless people think that Amy's friends are dressed up in turtle costumes luckily they are not freaked out by their appearance so Amy guess it is okay and they are not freaking about her wings either. Soon then the professor said that he has a theory that we are all recycled he thinks about that in the big bang theory then Donnie said I think I have a book of the Big Bang Theory I bring it to you to read professor the professor and Donnie shake hands the professor really appreciates it Donnie said Professor this are new friend Amy the professor and Amy shake hands Amy said nice to meet you Professor the Professor said the pleasure is all mine so what are you well I am a Crystaler meaning a guardian angel I was sent here to protect my new friends and take care of some business as well the Professor said any friend of Donatello is a friend of mind they smiled then Professor Donnie I almost forgot here is a mint condition circuit board and he gives Mikey a comic book Mikey soon said thanks professor then Amy and Donnie bring warm blankets, clothes, food, water, and first aid kit for them.

Then soon Raph soon said is there less of you guys soon then the Professor said I have a theory on that to an evil lurking New York City the garabageman. Then the guys so cracked up, but Amy had a feeling that the Professor was right about something Amy said hey guys I think I have a book for the professor he might be interested to I catch up with you in little bit Donnie said hey Amy how about I meet you around here to so we can both drop off are books to the professor Amy said sure Don I will see here in a little bit. Soon then Amy and the guys took off Amy went home and grabbed her book and so did Donnie. But the homeless people were soon attacked by a garbage truck and then soon Donnie was at the junkyard Amy was there before him Amy are you alright Amy was kneeled my tire tracks Donnie put his hand Amy's shoulder Amy got up turned around and saw that everyone was missing gone Donnie said what do you think I have a theory Amy said and it is not a good one I when I touched the tracks I got a glimpse I saw a garbage truck scare the people and it took the professor to I do not have a good feeling Donnie.

Soon Donnie called his brothers to the scene and looked at the tracks to. Mikey soon said it is trench coat time Amy had her coat and she hid her angel wings so she could blend in. They soon went to the homeless people asking if they saw what happened. Soon then they out trackers on the people and this machine the tracker they put on they were all at the harbor soon then they had a feeling that their friends were taken by this so called garabageman. Then soon Amy said I have a bad feeling about this guys.

Soon then Donnie had an idea to use Mikey as the bait to find out about the garbage truck Mikey said why do I have to be the bait and the Shark always attacks me then they waited Amy was on a building in shadows invisible so one could see her if anything came. They waited for a while Mikey still by the fire in the can in a trench coat pretending to be a free man, but nothing came soon Leo said lets pack it is getting late. Soon then they started to pack up then soon then a bright light came to Mikey and soon Mikey said guys I think the shark is here. Then Leo said Raph floor it Raph hit the garbage truck rammed it the garbage was trying to hit the battle shell, but it was not working. Then soon the garbage truck fell in the water by the harbor they all thought that it was gone, but it somehow traveled to the garbage island across.

The guys and Amy knew what they had to do somehow they always get themselves in these predicaments. Soon then they swam and the sea Amy gave herself gills so she could swim with her friends. They soon made it across the place was horrible they had guards all over the place and they had lights like a prison it was horrible. Soon then the garbage truck they were chasing soon showed who it was controlling it the professor was right it was a garabageman and soon Mikey soon said that is was the most ugliest thing I have ever seen Raphael soon said for once Mikey I am going to agree on you on that. Their friends were soon shocked and treated like slaves the Professor stood up for himself and said I would rather be a free man than work for you like prisoner. Then the professor soon got shocked Amy said I am not going to stand by she jumped and attacked the guards and the guys followed Amy and soon they freed the people that got captured and they soon attacked the guards and then Amy went to the guy who did this to them.

Mikey soon said time to take out the trash smelly boy the garabageman did not like Mikey's remarks and started to attack him, but Mikey dodge him soon in the end the pushed the garabageman in the ocean he was gone. Soon then Donnie said professor you ready to go home the professor told Donnie that he friends all made a vote to stay on this island the professor said the garabageman is right a lot of good stuff gets thrown away and we and use it is like saying goes one man's garbage, but another's treasure. Soon they headed back home and Leo said guys I am going to ask Amy to be my girlfriend I know it sounds strange, but I feel like me and Amy are meant to be I am going to ask her to be my girlfriend later tonight. Leo said Amy could you and I go out for a walk at the park sure Leo got his trench coat and hat on and Amy was right next to him they talked a laughed it was a great night Leo Amy had not smiled in so long since her parents died it has been awhile since she smiled or laughed this good soon Leo and Amy and were at the bridge Leo said Amy I have a question for you Amy said go ahead Leo what is on you mind Leo said well Amy have you had feeling for liking someone and it took them awhile that they liked you and they could never tell you because they were scared they were going to be reject it Amy knew what Leo meant and I had a feeling that Leo liked her Amy said Leo do you like me Leo said uh yes blushing red Leo wrapped his hand around Amy's waist and Amy put her arms around Leo's neck and the kissed it was full moon and the moon was bright this was the best night for Amy and Leo the sky shifted and change for the both of them they both found what they were searching for a while each other and it was like something changed for the both them especially Amy she did not feel alone she felt all she needed was there and she was done searching and she found what she was looking for in life.


	10. Chapter 9

Amy was trying to meet they guys on this important night, but she had an important appointment she had to warn her friends an unspeakable evil is headed there way and she could not do anything about it until the meeting ended. Well soon then the guys were talking about how awesome their weapons were by fighting each other Leo kicked all of his brother's butts, but he was soon called upon his father and his Master Splinter Leo said he had the superior weapons then his brothers said Leo was busted the Mikey laughed then Master Splinter said Michelangelo huh Mikey got busted do you think I funny Mikey there was that one time you told us the story of the ox and sparrow I thought then Mikey soon said sorry Sensei. Master Splinter order his son Leo to attack him Leo did, but could not take down Master Splinter at all he was so mad he went topside to get some fresh air. Leo soon shredded a bunch of newspapers flying his way New York City gray and dark Leo soon said Master Splinter does not know how much these swords mean to him. Soon then an arrow pointed to Leo's way Leo sliced the arrow and saw a note on it Leo said this is not your regular mail he said Mikey would say air mail.

Soon the note told Leo to meet somewhere Leo said it was not very far from here and what he didn't know that his brothers were following him. Then soon Leo went and entered the door his brother's thought it was strange that Leo was acting this way Mikey said Leo is acting funny and I do not mean the haha funny and Raph said that Leo was acting like him Mikey said great just what we need another you and Mikey said on the other hand and me would be and Donnie interrupted and said well guys are you coming the climbed up to the rooftop top. Leo was wondering who was in this building he said hello soon thirteen foot ninjas surrounded him and Donnie said don't you think thirteen against one is a little unfair Raph told him to relax and said Leo knows we are here for him. Leo soon took all thirteen ninjas alone on his own.

Then soon in the darkness a man claps his hands and says very impressive and claps his hands. The man soon says my people told me that you were strong, but you need to see things for yourself. Soon then man introduces himself Oroku Saki eighth generation Leo soon introduced himself Leonardo he bowed. He said your appearance is strange Leo said it is not a costume. Well Oroku Saki you are not ordinary I am here to tell you that there is an evil lurking around it is global wow Leo said I feel like you guys are the enemy and I have the scars to prove it from your ninjas for months we have been attacked by your ninjas. Oroku Saki said that is why are here we should not be fighting each other we should be working together. Then Oroku Saki told Leo that he did not have to decide right now how about tomorrow night you tell me Leo was getting ready to leave. Soon Oroku Saki clapped his hand and there was sword on the pillow he told Leo it has been in his family for generation and gave to Leo.

Leo left and his brothers followed him and soon they caught up with Leo on the roof of the building. Mikey soon said Leonardo you have some explaining to do then. Raph took Leo's sword and said what did you have chat with them Leo said they are saying that they are not the enemy. Raph and Leo fought back for the sword then Raph flew off the building Leo thinking that he lost his brother because he was so stupid Raph was hanging on the building with his sai Raph said the sai is the best weapon. Then Leo pulled up his brother and said I feel so stupid you could have been really hurt Donnie said no what Leo said what I have should of done talk to Master Splinter.

Soon at the lair they talked to Master Splinter said I know who these people are I think I need to tell you my sons the whole truth. Master Splinter said you already know of my beloved Master Yoshi was attacked electrocuted by the foot clan and then they cheated a battle Master Splinter tried to save his Master, but was not able to Master said that he left his mark through the Shredder finished Yoshi off Master Splinter watched his Master die.

When Master Splinter finished the story Leo said I feel like such an idiot Mikey said bro I could of told you that. Soon Amy entered hey guys sorry I got held up in a meeting. Soon the guys turned around and saw Amy said what is up then she the sword in Master Splinter with the sword the very sword that was right next to her parents when they died. Amy came back she was breathing heavily she said Master Splinter that sword she cried then the guys said what about that sword Amy soon said guys that was the sword she started cry the sword was left between my parents when I saw them dead she covered her eyes with her hands my parents murder has finally come and I can finally finished what he started.

Leo felt bad that Amy lost her parents for the person he had just met and Leo thought to themselves no I feel so stupid now I know that this guy is really bad for killing my girlfriends parents. Donnie said now what Leo said coming to Amy I think we should tell him are answer turtle style. Leo said let's dance Amy and the guys started fighting off the ninjas Amy said foot ninjas you will for what you have done for to my family and my friends. Then the guys were saying their weapons were the best Leo said did you guys not listen it is not about the weapons is how ninjas wields he weapon Amy finishing up some ninjas spoken like a true warrior Leo Amy put away her weapon hoping that the fight was over with. The war was not over not yet soon Hun came busting through a door on the rooftop.

Donnie said not him again looking at Hun Leo said we beaten him before we can do it again. Amy made herself invisible to help out the guys. Hun said I have been looking forward to this rematch the guys got their weapons out, but Amy kicked Hun's butt the guys said you go Amy yeah Hun laid on the ground in pain. Amy made herself visible the guys said you show him Amy was in so much pain that Leo and Donnie caught her Amy got her strengthen to stand up again she said thanks guys for the support.

Amy had a feeling so one was watching her and her friends, but was not sure who if they were good or bad, but Amy knew that she would find out eventually. Leo said guys I think we should be heading back Amy said I could not agree with you more Leo. Leo soon said shell seeing more foot ninjas Amy said at this rate we might be home very late everyone was drawing their weapons. The foot ninjas moved out of the way for their Master Shredder Amy saw him Amy was finally going to fight the person that killed her family and finally avenge them hopefully Amy feared it her nightmares were becoming a reality seeing the monster that killed her family she just did not want her only family now to hurt by the monster Shredder!


	11. Chapter 10

Amy and the guys saw the Shredder he was angered that they declined his offer to join together. Amy looked at the Shredder she was frightened Amy's fear was losing people close to her she did not Master Splinter or any of them suffer her fate the fate of losing someone close to you. Amy said fight me Shredder we have some unfinished business. The Shredder laughed evil he said I do not think I had a fight with an angel then the Shredder looked at Amy's necklace the Shredder had a flashback of two people having that exact same necklace the Shredder came back he said it can't be Amy said it can be Shredder you killed the only two in my world my parents Shredder said parents no Amy said yes they had a daughter and now she is ready to take you down. Shredder said I will take you down Amy ran to the Shredder she shielded her friends to protect them Amy turned and said I am sorry Leo hit the shield no Amy he yelled they tried getting out, but it was useless Amy kept on fighting and fighting she was anger and sad and kept fighting hard and pushed her self soon then the Shredder got behind Amy landed to the ground hard her head was bleeding and her left arm the Shredder said haha even an angel got defeated he raised his weapon the guys watched Leo said no and everyone said no Amy the Shredder soon said say your prayers angel Amy quickly grabbed her sword and kicked the Shredder she quickly got herself up.

The guys said you go Amy soon Amy was catching her breathe and looked at the Shredder with anger Amy was is in so much pain she did not care how much pain she was in she was going to fight and fight until she finished off the Shredder the shield disappeared and the guys soon quickly got to Amy's side ready to fight the Shredder. The guys said Amy are you sure you are okay Amy breathing heavily she turned looked at Leo I am fine Leo saw the blood running down her face Leo did not know what to do for Amy, but help her beat the Shredder. They all fought hard, but it was just not good enough Amy saw her friends trying, but hurt Amy ran to the Shredder and kept at it she finally pushed herself to much she fell on the ground the guys tried to get to her, but they were in so much pain. The Shredder raised his weapon and said this is over the guys so scared Master Splinter soon jumped out of nowhere and kicked the Shredder and said no!

The guys and Amy were happy to see Master Splinter at a time like this. Master Splinter said you will not take my family away from me not a again you coward Master Splinter said you remember Hamato Yoshi my Master Splinter the Shredder could not believe what he was hearing he said it can not be not matter I will destroy you and your family. Master Splinter said you do not have any honor you are a coward you attack a wounded warrior. Master Splinter and the Shredder fought and fought on going so Master Splinter was under a water tank he had an idea.

The Shredder slashed and kept missing Master Splinter soon then Master Splinter decided to finish the Shredder and Amy got and was beside Master Splinter she said let's finish this off Master Splinter. Master Splinter smiled at Amy they kicked the Shredder he landed very hard on the ground soon then the tank of water fell and landed on the Shredder he yelled noooo! The water tank landed on him there was an explosion. Amy and Master Splinter were relieved the Shredder was no more well that's what they thought.

Amy said finally I free and my parents they are free Amy in so much pain she was bleeding she started to faint she was losing to much blood. She was getting ready to fall Leo caught her in time Leo put Amy's arm around his neck and soon Donnie did the same thing. Raph said now what Leo said Amy is badly injured Amy had enough strengthen she looked up and saw her home was not far Amy said hey guys my home is not that far from here I have a medical room. Leo said well lets go Amy told the guys the location and they were there.

Soon then Raph said there is nothing here Leo said Amy are you sure this a place. Amy said this is the place I put an invisible force field I put it here so no one could destroy my home again Amy soon said force field close down. Then soon the force field was gone the guys saw a huge mansion they were like whoa this is amazing they walked and finally made it to the door and then the force field was back up. Then Amy's crystal necklace shined and the door opened there was a voice welcome back Miss X.

Mikey said what was that voice Amy said she made a computer voice that would help her with her projects and her homing than soon Donnie said that is so awesome. Then soon her butler Max said Miss X are you alright. Amy said I am fine Max he said I highly doubt that Miss X Max said you must be the heroes that Miss X is helping out very well thank you for bring Miss X home Amy said while I am in the medical room getting fixed up Max I want you tend to are guest Max said very well Miss X. Then soon Max dropped off Amy in the medical room her crystaler nurse Becky started up fixing Amy soon then Max went to tend to the guest.

Max soon said well can I get you a beverage of some sort Master Splinter said some hot tea please and then soon the guys said tea is fine to Max said very well I will bring some tea. Leo said wow this place is amazing wow the guys agreed and then soon Donnie said it just feels never mind Master Splinter said go ahead my son Donnie said empty like something is missing. Master Splinter soon saw photographs of Amy's parents when she was younger she was happy Master Splinter said it seems my sons Miss X is having a hard time since her parents are gone. Leo said it must have been hard having her parents gone the only family she had gone.

Soon Max entered the room with tea in five little small cups and a tea pot if anyone wanted more tea. Everyone thanked Max for the tea Leo said Max I have a question Max said very well sir what is your question sir Leo said how long have you known Amy and her parents Max said I known them since Amy was a baby. Soon then wow Max said I feel bad for her everything she known to love is gone ever since she lost her parents. Soon then Max said Miss X usually sings a lot on her spare time if gets any free time she has a recording studio she has a such lovely voice, but most of her songs they are usually sad because of the loss of her parents.

Amy finally got finished up in the medical room the left corner of her head got wrapped and she had left arm in a cast with a sling Becky said Miss X just try to take it easy until your arm is healed Amy smiled at Becky thank you Becky she left the room. Soon Amy made it to living room and saw the guys sipping their tea. Leo said Amy so how you feeling Amy said alright I guess thanks for asking Leo said no problem. Leo soon said Max was telling you that you sing in a recording studio Mikey soon said yeah he also said that you sing sad songs then Raph soon hit Mikey in the head he soon said well why did you have to say that genius Master Splinter soon said please excuse my son's words Miss X Amy soon said it is okay it is the truth they are kind of sad songs.

Amy said hey you guys want to check it out since we already talking about it the guys soon said sure they put down their tea cups on the table. They soon followed Amy upstairs Amy opened on the door she soon turned the lights on there was all types of music intrumesments every type you could think of and there was the recording studio. Amy used her magic to put the controls on the right setting she soon put headphones on the guys and Master Splinter. Then Amy used her magic to make piano play by itself she knew exactly what song she was going to sing for the guys. Donnie put a thumbs up to Amy that they were ready for her to sing Amy began to sing:

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_[Chorus:]_  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me  
You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
_[Chorus]_  
I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  
_[Chorus]_

When the song was done the guys clapped Mikey soon said wow that was really sad then hit Mikey in the back of the head. Leo thought Amy was amazing singer Leo was wondering why she hid such beautiful talent that she totally should sing on stage. Then soon then gave them a thumbs up when she finished. Soon then they all exited out of the recording studio Leo said wow Amy you have a lovely voice that was so pretty everyone agreed that her was very pretty.

Then soon Leo said Amy why don't you ever try to sing on stage Amy said Leo I really wanted to I just thought since I running Company X I would have time for it the guys said Amy you should really do it Amy said alright I will see what I could do maybe I can run a company and sing at the same time. Yeah soon then Master Splinter said I think it was time my sons that we started to head home. Soon then the guys aww Sensei alright the guys said Master Splinter said thank you very much Miss X for letting us come in your home and your hospitality Amy said anytime Master Splinter you guys I always welcomed at my home your home is my home Amy and Master Splinter bowed. Soon then Mikey said how can we come since there is invisible force field it is kind of hard to see Amy said I think I solved that issue Amy pointed to the sewer manhole Amy said I put an eye scanner and hand scanner she said to prevent any of our enemies from coming in. They waved Amy goodbye as they went down in the sewer manhole and left.


	12. Chapter 11

Well over the past couple of weeks Amy finally recovered from her injuries her friends would stop by to check up on her since she had a manhole all setup with security for them. Amy was exhausted from Company X it was so tired of working for the company and being a full time ninja on top it all a guardian angel. Amy was getting tired of it she wanted to do something new or even old a superhero she was in the past. Well she was saying maybe I should try something new I might surprise the guys to since I am someone else than my regular self said Amy.

Mikey was watching his favorite superhero Silver Sentry Mikey like how he got attention for being hero Mikey wished he was a superhero he could be a superhero like Silver Sentry because he did not being a ninja because they had to hide in the shadows his brothers were telling him that he needed to stay in the shadows. Mikey wished he could be a superhero like Silver Sentry Mikey went to April and told April his problem April said that she would help him make a costume. Soon then the costume was done and Mikey made his superhero name he was the turtle titan.

Amy got her old superhero costume she got her mask the outline of the mask was black and the inside was blue her suit was black and the spider on her chest was blue Amy felt alive as this superhero Spiderwoman she spun her web and was swinging all over New York Amy felt more alive. Mikey went out patrolling and thanked April for the costume Mikey got a shell shield and a grappling hook to swing all over New York. Then soon Mikey started to help a citizen she got her purse taken away and Mikey was trying to help out, but when Mikey returned the purse he got hit by the old woman. Then soon Mikey saw the purple dragons stealing stuff, but there were to many soon than Silver Sentry appeared Mikey was going gaga and said its Silver Sentry and he said I am your biggest fan.

Soon then one of Silver Sentry enemies showed up and took Silver Sentry to do and Mikey did not know what to do. Soon webbing her way Spiderwoman soon saw Mikey she spider down her web and said looking for superhero companionship Mikey soon said who are Amy did not want to tell who she was Amy soon said I am Spiderwoman and Mikey said you look so familiar Mikey do I know you Amy said I don't think so Mikey yeah your probably right anyway since you're a superhero and I am a superhero I need some help. Turtle Titan explained the whole situation to Spider woman she agreed to help Turtle Titan and save his favorite superhero and his inspiration to be a superhero Silver Sentry. Amy was swinging by her web and Turtle Titan was swinging on his grappling hook.

In an old abandoned warehouse were Silver Sentry and one of Silver Sentry's evil enemy who captured Silver Sentry he told Silver Sentry that he would not escape from him and that Silver Sentry than Silver Sentry said you will not get away with this. Soon then webbing in Spiderwoman made a grand entrance and she said I hope I am here on time and soon Turtle Titan said I hope so to. Mikey knew that being Turtle Titan right now would not be a good thing so he was just Mikey the teenage mutant ninja turtle and learns the way of the ninja. Soon then Mikey was holding off Silver Sentry's archenemy and Spiderwoman was freeing Silver Sentry they both succeeded on their plan and Silver Sentry was finishing up his archenemy soon the cops came and arrested him.

Soon than Silver Sentry thanked the both of them for rescuing them Mikey said you are so welcome. Then soon Mikey said to be honest I am not really cut out to be a superhero I am a ninja who hides in the shadow soon the Silver Sentry asked him his name he said Michelangelo or the Turtle Titan Silver Sentry said maybe you and I can patrol New York City together. Then he looked at Spiderwoman and wow you are spectacular as well Miss Amy said Spiderwoman he looked at Amy and he said maybe you want to go patrolling and soon the he said even grab some lunch just you and me. Soon Amy spun a web getting ready to leave Spiderwoman said well I don't mine the patrolling she said. The truth is I have my heart on someone else already and Silver Sentry said I see Spiderwoman jumped and said quickly see you guys around and she was web swinging away soon Mikey left.

Soon then Amy changed back to her ninja self and headed back to the lair to meet her friends and Mikey was already back home. Soon then they guys said Amy where were you all night Amy said I was getting some fresh air clear my mind. The news was on the four brothers and Amy were watching it soon then Silver Sentry was on he said I thank Spiderwoman and Turtle Titan for saving my life today if it wasn't for them I would not be alive. Raph soon said Mikey was Silver Sentry talking about you Mikey said we will never know I am sticking to the shadows the guys were like who was mysterious Spiderwoman.

After watching the news soon then Amy said hey Leo meet topside I got to show you something Amy teleported herself and was not soon after Leo met her on the rooftop. Leo met up and saw Amy Leo soon said Amy what is the problem Amy said no problem I just thought you and I could have a quite evening together since you and I are boyfriend and girlfriend. There was a butler and a two chairs a table with a vase of blue roses and a candle burning with people playing beautiful music Leo soon said wow this is for us Amy said yes it is.

Amy and Leo were having a great time laughing, talking, eating, and listening to beautiful music. Soon then after eating Amy soon said how about a dance Amy transformed in a dress the color of the night sky with sparkle that could look like stars in the night sky with a blue rose her hair was in many ringlets with red lips and she was wearing a blue rose on the dress. Soon then Leo soon said I don't know Amy I am not the greatest dancer. Amy soon said I will teach you soon than Amy took Leo's hand they started to dance Amy said Leo you are so modest you are an excellent dancer Leo said I had a wonderful teacher Amy blushed bright red and then soon Leo kissed Amy on the cheek the Amy's face as really red. They danced and then Amy looked Leo's eye's and Leo looked straight in Amy's eye's soon than their faces got closer and closer Amy's nose was right against Leo and soon then they kissed it was the best night for the both of them.


	13. Chapter 12

Amy was going to go hangout with the guys, but she had a long meeting a Company X, but Amy had a feeling that something was coming their way, but she did not know what exactly. Amy soon called Leo back at the lair everyone was doing their own thing on that night ring, ring huh Leo got his shell cell he said hello Amy soon said I am sorry I woke you up Leo soon said it is okay Amy whats up Amy soon said well I have this meeting at Company X tonight and may last all night so I won't be able to you know guard you Leo said I see yeah and I have this strange feeling that something weird is going to happen tonight to you and your brothers tonight so just be careful I do not know what it is exactly, but just be on your toes okay Leo soon said okay Amy thanks for the warning good luck with the meeting. They both hung up and that was that. Mikey just shut off the t.v. and saw Donnie Mikey thought it would go over and see what Donnie was up to. Mikey said Don what are you doing Don said I am looking at these crystal that we found in the lair Don said he was going to classified the crystal, but could not find them in the book. Mikey was telling Donnie he was doing a monster movie night that is why he was up tonight.

Mikey put the crystal together by accident and they all of a sudden were glowing and being very noisy Donnie got up from his chair. Master soon hear the strange sound and said Donatello what is it. Leo woke up and Master Splinter what is happening Raph said what is with the noise Donatello said I am not quite sure shaking his head. Master Splinter said are we in any trouble Donatello so said maybe the harmonics of the energy signature of the crystal structure Raph said you don't know do you Donatello said I have no clue. Mikey came up and said I started the whole thing there was an alarm that just went off in the lair.

Leo was thinking what Amy told him something weird is going to happen to you guys be on your toes soon Leo said guys Amy called me earlier Master Splinter said my son why did Miss X call you Leo said I think she was warning me about something we might be in trouble if Amy is warning us about something. On the screen the turtles a dark figure pass really fast on the monitor Leo looked whoa Raph soon said the rats are getting bigger Mikey said yeah time to cut the cheese. Leo did not like the saying that Mikey just came up with Mikey said what that is not what I meant Leo soon said lets role. The turtles all took off and Donatello grabbed his bag and they headed it out of the lair.

Leo said let's not announce ourselves switch to stealth mode. Donnie soon pulled a lever and the rode smooth then they got out of the vehicle. They all soon saw weird foot prints on the wall Donnie soon said this is odd there was a whole in the wall Leonardo said what do you got Donatello soon said some type of weird tracks melted right into the stone. Raph soon said whatever it was it tunneled right through the cement. Donnie went in his bag and got a plastic bag with a hammer and said the molecules somehow bonded.

He got a sample and put it in the bag Don thought it might be some type of acid. Mikey said in the monster movie this is where the first attack happens the first guy never makes it. Leo soon told Mikey to calm down Mikey until we know what it is. Leo soon said what is it Don said another mystery one thing is for sure though I never seen anything like both Don and Mikey said it at the same time Mikey said it is like I am out of here Mikey was running to the vehicle. Raph said what do you cross a turtle and a chicken Mikey. Don said I need to get back to analyze it and just find out what we are dealing with here.

Donnie dumped stuff on the rock Donnie said hmm Mikey said was that a good hmm or a bad hmm. Mikey said this the part where we should look for the monster's or we can kiss are shells goodbye. Raph was drinking water watching Mikey freak out then Raph threw his water on Mikey's face Mikey started to shake his face with the water the water soon was gone Mikey soon said thanks. Leonardo was mediating and Master Splinter walked by Master Splinter said what can you tell us Donatello it looks like that creature melted right through the stone more answers that raise more question Master Splinter said. Master soon said a wise strategist gathers all his information before his force of action Leo soon rose up off the ground. Leo soon said anyone up for a fact finding mission Raph soon said if someone is looking for us I say we find it first Leo soon said all in favor say I clutching his fist tightly all three of them expect Mikey put their hands together and said I Mikey said meep Leo soon said close enough Master Splinter said good luck my sons may you return safely.

Everyone started to pack up their bags Leo was putting food in. Mikey was putting his comic books in a bag. Donatello put the crystals in the bag if they ever needed them ever again. They all went back to the hole they found today and flashed a light on it. They all went into the hole to find the creature that trigger the alarm. Soon they were in an abode subway tunnel. Then Donnie notice the walls were going to come down on them and needed to hurry.

Soon they all noticed a foot print from the creature, but then the ceiling started to brake. Mikey just sneezed and the walls were starting to shake even more. Than the guys a saw a monster it roared at them and then they all ran out in time before they were crushed. I was all dark and Donnie got out the crystals to shine light. Then the guys started to walk down into a strange cave.

Soon than they all decided to camp out for the night and they used the Donnie's crystal for some type of light and Raph was doing the first watch out so his brothers could get some rest. Raph was trying to stay awake he was falling asleep he wished something came so he could bash it up. Mikey was snoring in his sleeping bag. Mikey was having a weird dream he was in the lair then the elevator was bright and it opened there was a huge city he could believe what he was seeing he walked than a dark shadow appeared and Mikey did not know how to defeat it he ran. Than soon the wall started to shake and Mikey woke up on time from his dream and Leonardo said watch out a big rock was after him and his brother's they all ran for their life.

Soon than they noticed a dead end and the rock would be by them a destroy them. Raph quick grabbed his grappling hook and got ready to swing it. Leonardo and Mikey notice that the huge rock was headed their way. Raph threw the grappling hook to the other side. Everyone grabbed on the rope and jumped off before they got crushed by the rock. Raph tried to climb up, but the grappling hook was not on attached to something strong.

Soon than Raph said everyone swing and let go everyone did so and did it on time before they were turtle soup and made it safely to the other side. Mikey and Raph looked down and were thankful they were not goners. Soon Donatello looked at something very strange that could catch Donnie's eyes a laboratory Donnie said hey guys check this out. Everyone was following Don and then soon Leo was thinking about what Amy told him Leo something strange is going to happen to you and your brother's I am not sure what it is, but be on your toes Leo said Amy you are right something strange is happening saying it quietly to himself Raph saw Leo standing there thinking about something Raph said Leo you coming Leo said yeah he walked to his brother Raph said Leo is there something troubling you Leo said to be honest Raph something is Amy called me earlier she said this to be something strange is going to happen to you and your brother's I am not sure what it is, but be on your toes.

Raph soon said that is strange why isn't Amy here anyway Leo soon said because she had an important meeting with her Company and she said it was going to be very long and very boring. Soon than everyone was looking around they noticed another crystal. There was a bunch of equipment and Donnie soon started listing some scientific words and soon said it all meant this is a genetics lab and they were experimenting mutation soon Mikey made some weird scary sound effects. Mikey started to fall, but instead he trigged an alarm and soon everyone said Mikey!

The lab started to shut down the crystal was doing something very strange and something weird. Mikey soon said what the shell is that the crystal was making a shield that could squash and crush the guys forever Donnie told Raph to through is said at the crystal and soon than they shield was gone. Than soon something appeared on the t.v. screen the foot symbol. Raph said when that sign shows up it means nothing, but trouble what kind trouble this time Don said let's find out. These look like video logs said Donnie let me see if I can access them. It was explaining how they made creatures for the Shredder they thought they fought the right foes, but they didn't and that monsters were ramping the lab. Mikey got all scared and said that he could not take the pressure right now. Mikey said let me out of here Raph said I don't agree with him, but he has point Leo soon said agreed funs over let's go. Then soon the wall started to melt when they started to exit the area the guys saw and then monsters were coming out of the wall the guys were surrounded by three huge monsters.


End file.
